Health Class
by Daughter of the Count
Summary: Health class, one of the most hated subjects in school. Add that to a torturous week Bella is having and it becomes a nightmare. Luckily, she has great friends, the Cullen's, to help her get through it. Set after New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations boys, you're going to be fathers." Alice announced out of the blue.

We all look at her raising our eyebrows, even Edward who has a clear insight into Alice's head.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"She changed her mind at the last minute. On Monday Bella and I are going to be pregnant." Alice replied nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Wait, what, Alice?" I asked.

"Mrs. Hatchet is having us do a class assignment in health class where the girls have to be pregnant for a week and then for another week we will have a baby to take care of." Edward explained to me before Alice could.

"And the boys are going to be paired up with us. You can't have a mother without a father." Alice giggled shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh great, another reason for you to go shopping," Jasper retorted jokingly.

Alice merely stuck her tongue out at him, but Jasper kissed her nose which made her tongue disappear and her mouth formed into a smile.

"I hate it when you do that." Alice said obviously Jasper was influencing her emotions again.

"Come on, sugar, you love it when I do and this too." Jasper said with a soft purr.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of lust rush through me. I saw that the wave had affected Alice then felt the passion flood my body. Although, I think she could handle it better than me.

Alice giggled at the feeling while I found myself wanting Edward that very second. "Jasper, calm it down." Edward ordered when he caught me in mid air pushing me back into my seat.

"Sorry about that, Bella, I didn't think I sent it out that far." Jasper apologized.

"It's okay Jasper." I replied blushing and tracing my fingertips on Edward's open palm laying face up on the table.

"He got a little carried away because someone is feeling it very strongly too." Edward said quietly so the people at the nearby table could not hear us, but he was also watching my hand.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Mike brought a dirty magazine to school with him; highly inappropriate for a boy his age." Edward answered with disgust.

"You are the same age as him, Edward. I know you think about that stuff sometimes." I retorted raising my eyebrow at him.

"I was raised in a time when unmarried men do not think about such things." Edward replied lifting up his perfect eyebrow back at me.

It had been a few weeks since Edward had told me of his condition in return for changing me into an immortal like him and his family. He proposed marriage, but I was raised to despise the word marriage; especially at such a young age. He always brought up the proposal whenever he could sneak it in to the conversation.

I raised myself up so that I was leveled with his eyes, "We are not starting that again." I said to him coldly.

"As you wish," He answered with a playful growl.

"Alright you two, enough fighting." Alice said, "Bella, do you want to go to Port Angeles to shop for maternity clothes with me this weekend?"

"Um, oh will you look at the time; we'll be late for class." I tried to run, but Alice caught my shirt in a firm grip. She could very easily tear it if I moved another inch.

"Bella, sit back down, class won't begin for another 30 minutes." Alice scowled.

"Alice, don't torture her please." Edward pleaded.

"Fine, I'm sure Rosalie or Esme would love to go with me." Alice retorted.

Edward gave a low growl that wasn't like the playful one he had given me a few minutes earlier.

"What's the matter, Edward?" I asked a little worried.

Alice and I looked at Jasper who also had given a shallow growl.

"Mike is showing off his magazine to a few of the other boys and they are imagining the revealing models as some other girls from this school." Edward replied trying to keep his voice low and calm.

I could see from his face that Mike was thinking of something that would only make Edward so murderously mad that he would lose his control of his predatorily instinct.

"He's thinking of me like that, right?" I asked in a low voice still looking at his face.

Edward didn't reply, but his face answered my question.

I suddenly felt self-conscious about myself and a little exposed. I thought Mike was my friend, but I also knew that Mike still has feelings for me even though Edward and I don't hide out relationship.

I never liked the idea of guys looking at girls as just figures that were meant to be played with, and using me was something that I definitely didn't like at all.

Edward must have sensed my insecurity from Jasper or saw it in my face because he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body.

"This is why he does not deserve you." He whispered into my hair.

"Is he looking at us?" I whispered.

"He always looks when you and I get a little too close like this." Edward chuckled. "Why?"

"I have an idea." I answered still whispering, but I knew that Alice and Jasper could still hear me for they gave me puzzled looks including Edward.

I took Edward's arm off of my shoulder and pulled it down to my waist as I stood up to sit on his lap. He immediately understood when I gave him a wink that the others saw as well. Alice followed suit and straddled Jasper who had a welcoming grin on his face.

I twisted my fingers in Edward's luscious bronze hair kissing him softly on the face and neck while his hands were slowly traveling up and down along my spine kissing my neck and face as well.

Alice and Jasper were going a little too far as she had her arms wrapped completely around his neck and he had his arms hugging her body tightly to his. Their lips were actually touching one another's while Edward's and mine didn't make it that far—we had to keep our focus.

"Think we've proven our point?" Edward asked in between his kisses.

"That depends." I pulled away to smirk at him.

"On what,"

"Who's thinking about impure thoughts now?"

Edward just rolled his eyes at me while pushing me away from his body, but still keeping me on his lap.

I looked over at Mike and some of my other friends who were just staring at us, as were the rest of the cafeteria. Mostly, I think they were just staring at Alice and Jasper because they were still going at it. Mike, I knew, was looking particularly at me and Edward from the green-eyed-monster stare he was sending us. Maybe now he got the message of who I wanted.

As Alice starting to work on the top button of Jasper's shirt Edward kicked Jasper's leg, effectively stopping them from going any further.

"Oops." Alice said as she pealed herself away from Jasper, but he still held her on his lap looking into her eyes longing for nightfall to come probably.

"Can't you two save those thoughts for when I'm not around?" Edward scowled.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Now I know where you get those impure thoughts from." I said.

"Yes, they come involuntarily or in some cases on purpose." Edward added giving his brother a dirty stare.

Jasper just retorted by giving Edward a devilish smile.

"Quit that you two. We should start talking about the nursery." Alice said looking at me.

"Alice, this is just a two week school assignment, no need to go overboard." Edward reasoned before I could think of an excuse.

"Please Jasper?" Alice asked with her sad puppy-eyes.

"Alice, after the assignment is over you, Esme, and Rosalie are going to have a hard time getting over it as it is. There's no reason to torture yourself any more than necessary." He replied softly stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

Female vampires cannot produce babies like human females can because their bodies are frozen in time, and in order for a baby to grow inside a woman her body needs to grow as well.

I see the pain the Cullen women go through whenever they see a happy mother with her child and knowing that they could never have one of their own. I feel bad because I'm still human and the only one in the family who could have a child, and yet I want to give up my mortality for immortality just to be with Edward forever. Having a child never crossed my mind before, but neither did marriage before Edward brought it up.

I pushed the thought from my mind before anyone could sense my feelings, but Jasper and Edward caught on before I was able to hide them completely.

Edward soothingly cupped my cheek and pulled me closer to his lips for a soft kiss.

I sighed when I looked into his bright topaz eyes and he gave me my favorite crooked smile which I couldn't help by smile back to.

"Ow, Jasper," Edward snarled glaring at his brother who was trying to hold back a grin.

"Hey, you wouldn't let us get too far." Alice replied with a snicker.

Edward just rolled his eyes at them.

I sat on Edward's lap for the rest of the lunch period as did Alice on Jasper's. Finally the bell rang signaling that lunch is over.

We got to our health class before the final bell rang for class to begin.

After we came back from Italy and the Cullen's moved back into town, Alice, Jasper, and Edward came back to school; but Alice decided that she and Jasper should be in a class with me and Edward. Health class was the only one available, but having all of them made it fun some days.

We moved to our regular seats in the back, but before we could sit Mrs. Hatchet asked us to form two groups. The boys were to stand on one side of the room while the girls on the other.

"Alright, so we are about to start on our life science unit where we will be discovering what it takes to be a parent. I separated you all because in a moment each of you will go off and choose a spouse. The two of you will be married and on Monday the girls will be pregnant."

Alice couldn't hold back her giggle while everyone else—guys and girls—groaned at the thought.

I saw Edward and Jasper eyeing a few guys knowing that they were sensing obscene thoughts or feelings which were more than likely concentrated towards Alice and I. Mike Newton included. I started to feel even more self-conscious as I saw him staring at me from head to foot with an amused grin on his face.

"Don't worry, Bella, Edward will pick you because he loves you, and not in the way Mike is thinking about." Alice whispered in my ear.

Edward was smiling at me crookedly which made me smile back. Jasper gave Alice a wink which she replied with a small giggle.

"Now boys in this box are rings which you will pick and give it to the girl of your choosing. They will be like engagement rings which you will present to the girl. Now she does have the option to say no to you if she wishes, so if she does do not worry because there is an even number of girls and boys in this class. You will find someone. So boys grab a ring and get to proposing." Mrs. Hatchet instructed with a slight chuckle to herself.

Edward and Jasper wasted no time walking past the boys to be the first at the box to pull out the rings.

They showed no hesitation as they made their way towards Alice and I. When they were close enough they dropped to one knee.

I felt my face turn red as Edward took my hand and asked, "Please?"

Thank the lord that he didn't ask the entire phrase unlike Jasper who asked "Will you marry me again?" The word 'again' said in a soft tone so that no one would have heard unless they were paying attention.

Alice and I looked at each other as if we were deliberating the question, but when I saw Mike, who was watching me thinking that I was going to say no to the love of my life, I quickly dropped the joke. When he was within earshot of us I looked back at Edward with a welcoming smile and replied "Yes, of course." I felt guilty about leading Mike on like that, but he should know that Edward would always be my first choice.

Mike stopped dead in his tracks then looked around for anyone who was left, Jessica had been waiting for him at the wall tapping her foot against the tiled floor impatiently.

Edward slipped the blue braided rope band onto my left ring finger then kissed it before standing to kiss my lips.

Jasper put the pink rope band on Alice's finger on top of her real wedding band kissing them both then her lips as he rose to his feet.

Once all the couples had been paired off Mrs. Hatchet had us return to our seats.

"Alright, very good everyone, now girls, I want you to come up to my desk and in this box are matching rings for the boys. Come find the correct color that matches your rings and give them to your men as symbols of your unions."

Alice pulled me up as soon as she could, but I still kept tripping over my feet because she was pulling me up to the front of the classroom too quickly. I thought I could hear both Jasper and Edward chuckling behind us, but I was too busy concentrating on trying to keep my balance to turn around to see.

Without standing for more than two seconds at the teacher's desk, Alice quickly found both rings that matched mine and hers. I wondered if Jasper had any idea that he would be wearing a pink ring or if he just loved Alice enough to tolerate wearing one of her favorite colors in public.

Alice gave me my matching ring then released my hand to allow me to walk at my own pace to my seat. Of course, she got to her seat first, which was next to Edward and me, before I was halfway back. Still Edward looked patient as I walked at normal human speed towards him. When I approached he stood up and I slipped the ring on his finger which he offered it to me without hesitation.

"Congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Mrs. Hatchet said when everyone was seated in their chairs next to their spouses.

Jasper and Alice kissed softly and briefly as did Edward and I.

"Now that we have had this little break we'll now continue on with our lesson on sexual transmitted diseases that we didn't finish last time." Mrs. Hatchet added not noticing the kissing still going on in the back room.

While the teacher talked, I pulled out my notebook. Keeping the cover up so that it hid what I was writing from Edward. When I was done, I put down the cover so that Edward could read what I wrote knowing all too well that his curiosity was at its peak by then.

_No, this is not practice for the real thing_. The note said.

With one swift movement, Edward pulled my notebook over to his side of the table then pushed it back to my side within a few short seconds with a new message written beneath mine.

_We'll see about that, Mrs. Cullen. _

I couldn't hold back my smile.


	2. Chapter 2

As the painful lesson finally reached its conclusion, the bell rang releasing us from class, but this was even more painful because the last class was the only one none of us shared didn't share.

Edward walked me to the gym after Jasper left us to walk Alice to her English class.

"I'll see you after class, Mrs. Cullen." He said before kissing me.

"I'm really not looking forward to this assignment." I replied feeling a little dizzy from the kiss.

"It will be an easy A for all of us."

"Alice saw that we would all get A's?"

"We will be some of the few who do. Many of the other couples aren't going to take this assignment so seriously." He laughed.

"Hmmm,"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about this assignment and being a Mrs. Cullen." I knew how much he hated when I was hiding something from him.

"Why must you torture me? Are you thinking about cheating on me?" He teased.

"Just ask Alice." I quipped. Standing on my toes to get closer to his mouth, but I backed down before he could touch his lips to mine. "See you after gym." I smiled slyly walking towards the locker room.

"Your husband will have a couple ice packs waiting for you afterwards." He replied holding up his hands.

"Just remember to be a gentleman with those 'ice packs'." I whispered when I got to the door knowing that only he could hear me.

I didn't look at his face as I entered the locker room, but my smile dropped when I cleared my head enough to remember that gym was a hellhole for me.

Today, however, was worse than any other day in gym because we were finishing up physical fitness week. 'Just one more day' I kept repeating to myself as I walked into the gym after changing.

"Ok people, listen up. Today we will be working on rope climbing, chin ups, and lunges; but first grab a partner and start on crunches as a warm up." The gym teacher, Coach Clapp, ordered like a drill sergeant.

There was nowhere to run. I knew Mike would corner me which he did without hesitation.

"Partner," He asked sounding hopeful.

"Sure." I answered sounding a little pleasant, but feeling bad for him because later Edward was going to kill him for touching me.

"Ok, get ready and go." The coach ordered again as he pushed the button on his stop watch.

Mike held down my feet as I tried to lift my upper body to my knees. I was able to get up to three before I started to really struggle—worse than I had before. Mike wasn't helping either. His thumbs kept finding their way up my ankles then under the hem of my pants. I was glad that I shaved my legs today, but I was also getting really annoyed that he was pushing his luck with me.

After another 20 tries Coach Clapp called for us to switch positions. Once we did, he hit his stopwatch again and told us to begin.

Mike was no better about this. Whenever he kept coming up to his knees, he would put his head so close to mine that I could smell his lunch on his breath. Yuck, it was the meatloaf.

Eventually, the coach hit his stopwatch for the final time and told us to stop. I couldn't stand up quick enough to get away from Mike. Those dirty magazines he had been reading must have giving him some self-confidence.

He will be so dead when Edward gets ahold of him.

For the lunges I made sure to position myself behind Mike so that he wouldn't look at me, but I had a feeling that his mind was making up for the lost visual.

By the end of the lunges my legs were sore and I was not looking forward to the chin ups. Somehow I was pushed to the front, forced to go first. My body was tired, but I was able to get half a chin up before falling on my butt onto the floor. I wondered if Alice saw my current pain in a vision which would explain Edward's joke about the ice packs. The idea sounded pretty good at the moment.

The coach ordered those who were done with chin ups to climb up the rope. To my dismay, Mike volunteered to hold the bottom while I attempted to climb up—that was an understatement—I was just glad that I chose to wear my sweat pants today or else I would be crimson red from the thought of Mike looking up my shorts.

Considering how tired I already was—and my lack of physical fitness—I was only able to get a quarter of the way up before Coach ordered me to get down. I guess he thought I was endangering myself from the way I was struggling.

Luckily, Mike was told to get back in line for the chin ups while another person took his spot to hold the rope for the next person in line. I was glad for this, and even more so when Coach told us that when we were done we could go for the day. 'This was one of the perks about going first' I tried to tell myself to keep calm while walking as quickly and carefully as I could to the girl's locker room.

I took my time getting back into my regular clothes then waited for Angela to get dressed—she was also pushed to the front of the line for the rope climb. I decided to walk with her to try to distract myself from going up to Mike and chew his head off.

When Angela and I were finally ready the bell still hadn't rung, so we made our way to the parking lot. My muscles were so sore that I had to walk more carefully than usual. The cold air outside helped to sooth the pain ever so slightly.

I waited by Edward's Volvo for him and his family to come out. I was also on the lookout of Mike in case he came out to find me alone.

Fortunately he didn't.

Unfortunately, Jessica did.

From the look on her face, she had a juicy piece of gossip that she was dying to tell someone about. I tried to put on a pleasant smile as she approached me even though I could care less about gossiping.

"Hey Bella, how was gym?" She asked, but clearly she didn't really care.

"Nothing special how was your day?" I got to the point quickly.

"Want to know what I just heard walking pass Coach Clapp's office?" She asked barely able to keep her excitement contained.

"I couldn't guess, tell me." Encouraging her for more before my patience wore out.

"The coach was yelling at Mike and Tyler because they were reading a playboy magazine in the boy's locker room. I'll bet they get suspended or detention for a week." She replied talking way too fast which made her somewhat hard to understand.

I smiled widely, but this was not the smile, as Edward puts it, that I put on to please others. This smile was genuine.

I wanted to get back at Mike so badly, and this was a good start.

"Oh no, I'll bet they'll make him come to detention even after he graduates." I joked.

Jessica and I laughed until I saw Edward and his siblings coming towards the car. Obviously, they heard my joke because they were smiling.

Jessica turned to see what I was looking at.

"Oh, um…I'm gonna get going, but I'll see you later." She said walking away towards her car.

I was still giggling as Edward walked up kissing my forehead to greet me.

"I told you he would get into trouble today." He smiled.

"No, I told you." Alice fumed nudging her brother in the ribs who stumbled into me slightly, but with his strength I felt it.

"Ow." I whispered suddenly remembering my aches and pains from gym.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Edward asked his face full of worry.

"I'm just a little sore from gym. We had to finish up physical fitness week today." I answered.

"Ouch. Are you going to be ok?" Alice asked.

"I will be with the proper medication." I replied rubbing the back of my neck looking at Edward with a sly smile.

"What hurts?" Edward asked with some hints of worry still marrying his God-like face.

"What doesn't hurt is the question, Edward." Jasper joked.

Before Edward could say anything I reached up on my toes and kissed his lips.

"Apparently, not her lips," I heard Alice retort.

I had intended on kissing him for a second then answering his question myself, but he gently pulled me into his arms and kissed me more passionately. I didn't care too much that my muscles did not like the tight embrace for I was too caught up in the moment.

"Edward put her down or else her lips are going to hurt too." Alice said sounding impatient.

Edward stopped abruptly then turned his head back towards the school. I heard a small growl building up in his chest.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked a little concerned.

"Mike Newton is coming and I don't like his thoughts." Edward replied turning back to me.

I understood immediately by the look on Edward's face what Mike was thinking about.

He didn't appear shook up by his talk with Coach Clapp. Instead he looked lost in happy thoughts.

"What did that boy do this time, Bella?" Alice asked me like an angry big sister defending her little sister.

Edward pulled me up to his body wrapping his arms around my shoulders, yet slightly gentler than before. I buried my face in his chest feeling angry, humiliated, and violated at the same time not caring about my physical pain at all.

I heard another growl go through Edward's chest, but it was a little louder than the first and a little frightening.

"Edward, no," I heard Jasper say trying to calm his brother down.

"Jasper, you didn't hear what I heard him thinking. I just want to go rip his head off for what he did to Bella." Edward replied.

"What did he do to you, Bella?" Alice asked pulling me out of Edward's arms to look into her face.

I didn't want to answer so I looked back down at my feet to get away from Alice's gaze.

"He got caught up in those thoughts of his from that magazine he was reading today." Edward answered.

"At least he'll get in some trouble about that." I added quietly.

"What, I'm going to kill that boy." Alice nearly shouted before Jasper pulled her close to him and put his hand over her mouth before she could get too loud.

I looked once more at Mike he was in his car waiting to get out of the school parking lot. He still had that happy smile on his face which made my fury at him burn much hotter than before.

"Don't worry, Bella; we'll get back at him later. Let's go home." Edward spoke up turning my head away from Mike.

"Want to come back to our house? Esme would love to see you again." Alice asked moving Jasper's hand from her mouth.

"Sure." I answered with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend passed quickly mostly because Alice made me go shopping with her. I think she was trying to cheer me up from what happened last Friday, but I was not looking forward to Monday's health class. Still it came just the same.

Alice had me wear a new shirt she bought me that was very loose around my middle. During the weekend, I was able to compromise with Alice on not buying maternity clothes. Edward, Jasper, and Esme came with us to help back me up. I couldn't have been more thankful for their help on keeping Alice in line.

We entered the classroom just like any other day, but on each table was a kind of sack with strings attached to the sides.

"While we are waiting for the bell to ring, ladies, please put your baby bellies on." Mrs. Hatchet shouted over the before-class-starts conversations.

I tried to turn around to run, but Edward was standing behind me.

"I told you she would try to run." Alice giggled coming in from behind Edward.

Jasper walked in behind her, but stopped in front of us and held out his hand. Edward slipped a twenty dollar bill into his waiting hand.

"I'm surprised you bet against Alice." I said raising my eyebrow at him.

"Quit stalling, Mrs. Cullen." He replied with his dazzling smile that made me melt.

"I hate it when you do that." I grumbled turning to walk to our usual desk.

Jasper was already helping Alice tie on her baby belly when we reached our desk. I went to pick up mine up, but Edward beat me to it.

I lifted up my shirt but quickly dropped the fabric when I saw Mike Newton taking a quick glance at my exposed skin while doing a poor job of helping Jessica with her belly.

I looked down at my belly which was huge. I couldn't see my feet anymore.

"You look just a beautiful as ever, Bella." Edward reassured me.

I sighed and repressed my retort as I sat down in the chair he held out for me.

"Alright class, now sit down and we will start our day." Mrs. Hatchet started, "First of all, these baby bellies really do have a baby in them which you will take out on Monday. Ladies, I encourage you to keep these bellies on each day until the due date. You can take them off when you shower, are in gym, or when you sleep."

At that moment all the girls in the room gasped in shock including Alice and I. Edward and Jasper looked at us with worry and confusion in their faces.

"I suspect you girls felt your baby's first kick didn't you? These babies are mechanical and are on a timer which will make them kick every hour, randomly, so that you can get a somewhat real experience of what it's like to be pregnant." Mrs. Hatchet continued.

This assignment was still not looking good for me because I was still a little sore from last week. It got worst on Saturday, and Alice's shopping trip didn't help much with the healing process. This kicking was going to make the remaining healing time even longer.

"Boys, it will be your jobs as fathers to watch over the mothers. Make sure they are eating properly and comfort them when they need you. Still, don't be overly protective of them; pregnant women can still do just about anything regular women can do."

I suddenly found myself trying to hold back a laugh which the vampires caught, but not the humans.

"Care to share the joke?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I opened my notebook to show him what I was thinking.

'_She said women can do almost anything while pregnant, but can Alice hunt while she's pregnant?_' I wrote still giggling a little.

Edward had to hide his laugh behind a cough. Alice and Jasper sensed our amusement, so I discretely held up my notebook with the page I wrote the joke on facing their direction in order to pretend to look in my folder. It was only up for a total of three seconds, but that was long enough for them to see it.

Edward took my notebook from me before I knew it was gone and gave it back just as I figured it out. I looked under my question where he wrote their answers.

"_Jasper says that he will be bringing the food to her, and Alice is shouting 'yes she can no matter what Jasper says'_." He wrote back.

I choked back another laugh, but I couldn't help myself from smiling.

Mrs. Hatchet lectured on about the first stages of pregnancy, but I found myself not really paying attention. After all, I was a girl and had heard this lecture before all too many times back in Phoenix.

Finally, the bell rang, but of course, Mrs. Hatchet had not finished her lecture for the day.

"Before you go, class, I want you to grab these permission slips for your parents to sign. This Friday we will be taking a field trip to the hospital for a tour of their maternity facility. Be ready to hand these to me no later than when we are boarding the bus. Have a good day."

I had a hard time standing up like all the other girls in the room. A few of the fathers stayed behind to help the mothers, but most left after they said a half-hearted goodbye to their 'wives'.

"Some of these boys don't deserve to be fathers." Edward observed helping me to stand up.

Alice even relied on Jasper's help to get up from her seat, but I knew it was all for show.

"Well, I already see the ones who will cheat on each other." I joked.

"Wow Bella, look how huge we are." Alice said as we started to walk out of the room grabbing our permission slips on the way out.

Before I could reply the baby kicked again. I stopped and grabbed the wall to keep myself stable from the shock.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked as I composed myself.

"Yeah, but now I can't wait for next period." I said sounding enthusiastic about having gym being the excuse I need to take this belly off of me even though it was the class that I liked the least.

"You didn't tell her, Edward?" Alice asked sternly.

"I was saving it as a surprise." Edward replied mockingly.

"What is it?" I asked already annoyed.

"You have a substitute for gym today and will be watching a movie instead of playing volleyball." He answered with a grin on his face.

I groaned and walked away from him angry that he didn't tell me earlier. On the other hand, I wouldn't be such a klutz like I usually was in gym. This would be a break for me, but already I hated this belly on me…my body was starting to ache.

"Looks like the hormones are already kicking in. Watch out, Edward." I heard Jasper say which I knew was for me to hear or else he would have said it so low that only a vampire could hear.

"Speaking of which, I could sure go for some chocolate cupcakes, Jasper." Alice said with a slight giggle as I turned the corner not really caring what his reply would be.

Edward caught up with me easily taking my hand in his. I did not object instead I took it as an apology.

We kissed briefly when we stopped in front of the gym and Edward stroked my bulging stomach before turning to go to his class.

As promised there was a sign on the locker room door saying, 'Don't get into uniform today, meet in room 118 for a movie day.'

I gave another groan then saw Angela walking up to me also pregnant, I remembered that she had Mrs. Hatchet earlier in the day.

"So how much do you love being pregnant?" She asked sounding sarcastic.

I gave a small laugh and replied, "Ask me next Monday."

"Well look on the bright side, this is only for one week and not nine months." She joked.

"Yeah, I'm more unstable than usual right now. Imagine how I would be for nine months." I joked back.

We both kept making pregnancy jokes as we walked around the corner to the room and sat down before the movie started.

The movie was so boring and pointless that I zoned out completely by the time the title came on the screen. At the end of class the substitute let us leave a few minutes before the bell rang. This was a mistake because after Angela and I split up on our way out—I had decided to wait by Edward's Chemistry classroom—I heard Mike calling me.

I tried to walk faster, but he caught up to me easily. This belly must be slowing me down.

"Hey Arizona, where's the fire?" His confidence was still pretty high and Edward's class wasn't for another 15 feet away, but surely he could hear us just waiting to attack the second there was trouble.

"Hi Mike. I just want to get home to take this belly off of me. My back is starting to hurt." I replied trying to keep a somewhat friendly smile on my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry that Cullen's baby is hurting you. I'm sure if you and I would have been partners I could help to release your pain." He replied with that stupid grin on his face taking a step closer to me.

I wasn't even sure if he was looking at my face or down my shirt at the moment. All I knew is that I had a few more seconds to go before the bell would ring and Edward would come to my rescue, so I just had to stay calm till then.

Suddenly, the baby gave another kick. I winced at the movement which still shocked me, but Mike noticed.

"So how does it feel to have that thing in you? I hear it can be pretty painful at times with the real thing." He said rubbing my stomach.

"Why don't you go ask your wife?" I snarled at him getting close to his face.

I didn't realize how close I had gotten until the idiot decided to take advantage of this moment. His lips locked on mine and refused to release me. I tried to struggle, but he kept a good hold on my shoulders.

"Let her go, Newton." I heard a growl behind me.

Mike let me go and his face looked like he had just seen Frankenstein. I turned around to see Edward, Jasper, and Alice all looking almost like a coven of vampires should. It frightened even me more than I'd like to admit.

Alice pulled me closer to Edward who wrapped his arms around me as tight as he could, despite my large belly.

"Get out of here, Mike Newton, if you know what's good for you." Alice said coldly.

Mike hesitated for a second then started to quickly walk the other way down the hall.

I noticed for the first time that we were not alone. The whole school was watching us probably waiting for a fight.

"Let's go." Jasper said turning Edward around so that he couldn't go hunt Mike down.

Edward didn't respond verbally, but followed his brother's actions towing me along with him.

In the parking lot, none of us said a word until we got into the car.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I should not have been that close to his face." I said as he started the car.

"Bella, do you always have to take the blame?" Alice asked sitting behind me.

Edward leaned his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers which told me that he was stressed out and was trying to calm down.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Bella. I read his thoughts too late to know that he would kiss you." He said the words like they were swear words.

"Both of you are not to blame. If you ask me Mike is at fault. Emmett has more self-control than that." Alice retorted.

"Emmett has Rosalie and she would never allow him to do that." Jasper argued.

"He's right, Edward. We shouldn't blame ourselves just Mike." I agreed.

Edward looked back at me with a smile forming on his perfect lips. He grabbed my hand carefully with his.

"Why don't we get you home before your back breaks from my baby you're carrying?" He joked.

I smiled and leaned my head on the back of my seat while he pulled out of the parking lot still holding onto my hand to whole way home.

Later that afternoon we were all at my house working on homework. The vampires were working at normal human speed allowing me to keep up with them, but still I was struggling with my math homework.

"Alice, do you have the answer for number 18 yet?" I asked.

"Nope, haven't gotten up to that problem yet." She answered.

I rolled my eyes at her knowing that she could solve it in a few seconds flat.

"Bella, you have been working on that same problem for nearly 20 minutes now, do you need help?" Edward asked.

"What I need is a break for all these numbers. I'm going to start on Charlie's dinner. Anyone want to help?" I asked.

"Sure, come on, Jasper." Alice replied pulling Jasper up to his feet along with her not needing his help at all.

"Of course," Edward answered.

"Good, now help me up." I retorted. It was definitely a bad idea to sit on the living room floor to do our homework.

Alice made me keep the baby belly on, and I had to admit I wanted to see Charlie's reaction when he came home. I had a feeling that's why Alice made me keep it on even if it was uncomfortable.

It was difficult to bend down to the lower areas of the refrigerator to retrieve the vegetables. Edward helped whenever I couldn't reach anything, but all-in-all, it was surprising how little I needed him with this big belly of mine.

Eventually, the vampires perk their heads up hearing Charlie's cruiser coming down the road, no doubt.

"Edward, can you please grab the plates for me?" I asked as I heard the cruiser pull into its normal parking spot.

Alice was giggling in anticipation as Charlie walked up the stairs. I was almost half tempted to take off the belly and hide it before Charlie walked into the house, but Edward stopped me as I started to reach for the strings.

"Bella, are you home?" Charlie asked hanging up his jacket when he walked into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen with the Cullen's, dad." I answered.

If he knew that Edward was here with me alone then our joke would end up with me calling an ambulance because Charlie would have had a heart attack, but if he knew that more than one Cullen was here—especially his favorite—then it should be fine. I hoped.

Charlie walked into the kitchen after I turned my back to him to check on the food on the stove hiding my big stomach from his view for the moment.

"Something smells good, Bells. Hello Alice." He said cheerfully.

"Hi Charlie, how are you." Alice said, and I heard her get up from the way she unnecessarily slid the chair on the floor.

"Wow, Alice! Weren't you here the other day? You didn't have that big bump on your stomach then" I could almost hear his eyes bugging out.

"It's for health class. Bella's stomach is as big as mine." She giggled.

I had no choice then but to turn around to face the music. I saw Edward's face as I turned, he was trying to suppress a laugh probably reading Charlie's mind.

"Wow Bells, you sure are um…um…" He couldn't finish his sentence, trying to find the right word for seeing his teenage daughter pregnant must have been really difficult for him to comprehend.

"I know I'm the size of a whale. I swear I'm bigger than Alice. Um…are you hungry? Dinner's ready and the Cullen's wanted to stay for dinner too, right guys?" I asked because I didn't want to be alone with Charlie. Seeing me like this could give him some bad ideas.

"Sure, I'm starving and I'm sure this little one is too." Alice replied stroking her big belly lovingly.

We all laughed at her joke, but I was still smiling with amusement during dinner when the Cullen's actually ate my chicken chili without making a face. Alice, especially, eating enough for two. I had to give her a glare though when she looked up at me to ask for thirds.

"Alice, do you need a refill on your soda?" I asked during dinner.

"Sure, thanks." She answered.

"Wait, we'll get it. You stay here, mama." Edward joked as he and Jasper got up with our glasses, "Can I get you something, Charlie?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." He answered without looking up at Edward.

I glared at Edward as he took my glass. Alice gave Jasper the same look.

"Uh oh, I remember that look." Charlie spoke up.

"What look, dad?" I asked.

"The look you two gave the boys. That's the same one your mom use to give me whenever I tried to help out with the simplest task while she was pregnant." He answered.

"Well, Charlie you do know that a pregnant woman can do just about anything even though she's carrying a baby." Alice replied.

"Yup, I learned that the hard way."

The house phone went off before the boys came back into the dining room.

"I'll get it." I said getting up without any help trying to prove a point—which wasn't easy.

"Hello?"

"Is Chief Swan available?"

"Yeah, just a second please. Dad, it's for you."

As Charlie walked to the phone Edward and Jasper came back into the room with our glasses filled with milk.

"Mrs. Hatchet did say to make sure that you stay healthy." Edward answered before I could complain.

"Sorry kiddo, the station called and I have to be out of town for possibly the rest of the week. There's an investigation going on and it's getting pretty bad, so I'll have to go help out." Charlie said after he hung up.

"What's going on, dad?" I asked.

"There's a shooting up near Washington State University. The situation is getting pretty heated and they still haven't caught all the culprits, so some of us local cops are being drafted. I leave in the morning."

"I'm sorry, dad. I hope everything will be alright." I said sitting back down in my chair, I didn't trust my knees to be sturdy enough to handle this news standing up.

I didn't like this, although, being the Chief of Police I always knew that there would be some risks with his job. There wasn't a lot of action here in little Forks, and I had never known anything like this to happen here.

Charlie came back and sat down to finish his dinner which we all ate in silence. Edward held my hand under the table. He was probably sensing my anxiety from Jasper who was trying to help me. Still I felt scared and worried about all of this, and yet, I was able to keep it hidden for Charlie's sake. My fear for him should be the last thing that should be on his mind.

"Charlie, do you mind if Bella stays with us until you come back? That way she wouldn't be alone." Alice spoke up.

Charlie looked at her in shock, and I gave her chair a small kick under the table which I'm pretty sure she hardly felt. This should not be another thing for Charlie to think about. I already looked pregnant, and to stay at my boyfriend's house while my dad was away who already this present image of me in his head would just distract him.

After a few minutes of silence, hopefully he was just thinking, Charlie responded. "I think that's a good idea. I don't think it would be a good for you to be alone and worrying about me, Bella. Will your parents be around this week, Alice?"

I sighed internally, relieved that he was thinking this through with an open mind.

"Yes, both of them will." Alice replied.

"Bella, what do you think?" Charlie asked me.

"I agree, dad. I don't think I can handle the loneliness especially with this baby on the way." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Good, I'll call Esme tonight and ask her." Charlie replied.

"I'm sure she will be delighted to see Bella again, she already thinks of her as another daughter." Edward added with a slight smirk towards my direction.

I gave him a kick under the table, but he continued looking back at me with that smirk on his face as if he felt nothing. I just scowled back at him.

The rest of dinner went smoothly, and cleanup was a breeze because after Charlie went upstairs to start packing, the vampires helped to clean up. I was only able to get my dishes into the sink before everything was done.

We went back to our homework for another hour before the Cullen's decided they had to go home for the night.

"Goodnight Bella. Goodnight Charlie." Alice called over her shoulder as Jasper led her out of the house. She did not want to go, and I didn't want them to either.

"See you both later." Edward whispered while rubbing my stomach, and kissing me on the cheek.

As I got upstairs to put my school stuff away I saw Charlie sitting on the edge of his bed looking at a picture of me and my mom from when I was a baby. I decided to leave him alone with his thoughts not knowing what else I could do other than pray he would come back to me.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, I heard my dad snoring as I laid on my bed with my baby belly strapped on under my pajamas.

"Miss me?" Edward asked lying next to me as if he had been there for some time.

I rolled over so that he could see all of me. My face was wet from my tears of worry for Charlie.

"Do you want Alice to keep an eye on Charlie for you?" He asked wiping my tears away with this thumb.

I didn't want to say anything because I was on the brink of losing total control, so I just nodded my head in reply.

We were so close together that when the baby kicked me again, Edward gave a small chuckle then soothingly rubbed my stomach where the baby kicked.

"Are you ready for this to come off for the night?" He asked still smiling.

I smiled slightly, but still nodded my head as I sat up to allow him to help untie the strings behind my back. It was a relief when the belly came off and I could lie on the stomach again.

"He'll be fine, Bella, he'll be just fine." He said stroking my back then hummed my lullaby which instantly put me to sleep.

The next morning, I did not want to wake up with my alarm, but Edward was not going to let me sleep in regardless of how restless I was last night. I decided to fix Charlie a special breakfast for him before he left.

We ate our French toast and sausages in silence. Charlie was reading the newspaper while I was rereading last night's chapter for history class.

"That was really good, but I'd better go, Bella. Have fun with Alice." He said when he was done with his breakfast.

"Bye dad. Be careful." I replied handing him a sack lunch I had made while breakfast was cooking.

"Thanks Bells. Love you." He said giving me a hug that was somewhat awkward, but also pleasant at the same time. It almost made my bravado mask disappear which would have led to me begging him to not go. I didn't want him to get hurt, but this was his life and job. It was his choice, not mine.

He walked to the front door and picked up his jacket and suitcase than ran through the rain to his car.

I watched from the front door as he drove away, he was looking at me with sorrow in his eyes until he was out of sight. Once I closed the door, I had a hard time keeping the tears at bay. They started to gush out when I began to wash the breakfast dishes.

Edward was suddenly at my side holding me against his body. I buried my face in his chest trying to hide the tears.

"Do you want to go to school today?" He asked when my sobbing under control.

"I think it will help keep my mind off Charlie." I answered.

"As you wish, go take your things out the car and I'll take care of the dishes for you." He replied.

"Ok, where's the baby?" I asked.

"I'll help you, Bella. Come here." Alice said at the door of the kitchen holding my baby belly with a warm smile on her face.

By the time Alice was done helping me with the belly, Edward was done with the dishes, Jasper had taken my suitcase out to the car, and my tears were totally under control. We left the house in silence and drove in the same silence, although, I could feel Jasper's abilities keeping my emotions in check. I was really grateful that he was, but I hated it when Edward saw me in pain. I forced myself to keep my own emotions in check so that I didn't need to rely on Jasper too much.

I was right about school being a distraction for me. Once it was over we all got into Edward's car and sped back to the Cullen's house.

Esme was there to greet us with her one of her warm, motherly smiles on her face as we parked in the garage. Emmett raced in to meet us when we got into the house with his huge grin already on his face.

"Dang, Bella. So what's it going to be a boy or a girl?" He laughed.

"We find out on Friday when we go to the hospital." I answered.

"What about you, Alice?" He asked.

"We'll wait until the baby is born." Jasper answered as Alice rubbed her stomach.

Rosalie walked by the room for merely an instant, but gawked at me then ran away without saying a word.

I didn't have to ask to know what was wrong with her for I already knew what her problem was. Just looking at Alice and I pretending to be pregnant gave her the thought of something she could never have.

"Come on let's get you upstairs and settled in." Esme said grabbing my hand and leading me into the house.

I was going to sleep in the spare guest bedroom and Edward vowed to stay with me when I slept. Alice said that she would not allow me to take off the baby belly except for when I had to shower. I wanted to argue, but she gave me the look that meant 'don't argue with me.' Still, I took it off when I went to bed, only because my body was exhausted from carrying it. Edward growled at her when she protested, and that was the end of that.

The next day was another boring school day, but this day was going to be harder than the last because Charlie did not call me last night. Jasper had to put me to sleep the night before when Edward couldn't. I was too stressed out to even lie down without someone forcing me.

I almost felt like I had returned to that zombie-like state I was in when Edward left me months ago.

Everyone tried to cheer me up, including my human friends, but nothing helped. I felt nothing, not even when the mechanical baby kicked.

I could tell Edward was worried about me, but I couldn't shake my feelings even for him.

Finally school was over and I was back at the Cullen house. The first thing I did was rip the baby belly off of me when I was in my room. I was now feeling frustration among anxiety.

I curled up on the bed hiding under the covers.

A perk to living in a house full of vampires it was almost always quiet.

Someone knocked on the door a few minutes later, but I didn't respond. Then there was another knock, but again I said nothing. Instead of another knock, I heard the door creak open.

I didn't hear their footsteps so I assumed that the person had just poked their head into the room until I felt pressure on the edge of the bed. I immediately knew who it was, but I kept quiet.

"Come on, Bella, Esme wants some help downstairs. She trying to cook, but she needs someone who likes human food to help." He said trying to be playful, but I wasn't in the mood.

I jumped when I heard the phone downstairs ring.

"Hello, Cullen residence." I heard Esme answer.

"Oh, hello Charlie, how is everything going?"

I didn't need to hear anything else to invite me to run down to Esme and stand beside her like an impatient child.

"Oh I see. Ah huh. Oh Charlie, Bella is right here and I think she would like to talk to you." She said when she turned to face me.

"Bella, it's you father." She said handing the phone to me.

I took it before she finished her sentence.

"Dad, are you ok?" I said so eagerly that my words came out in a rush.

"I'm fine Bells, how are you?" He asked sounding just as eager, but tried to downplay it.

It felt so nice to hear his voice after all this time of worrying about him.

"I'm doing ok. I've been worried about you though." I admitted with a lower voice in the last sentence. My dad and I never really liked to show emotion around others particularly to each other.

"I figured. Is everyone behaving themselves over there?" He asked, and I was sure he was talking about one individual.

"Dad, everything is fine; don't worry about that. What's going on with your end?" I asked trying to be a little cheery.

Edward was the only one standing next to me now playing with strands of my hair.

"We're still searching for the shooters, but I will be back by the end of the week, Bells. So how was school today?" He asked, but truthfully I had been so out of it today that I didn't remember it.

"Same as always, students go to school, teachers lecture to students then students walk away with more knowledge and homework." I answered.

"Alright, that sounds interesting. I'm sorry to cut this short, Bells, but I've got to get back to helping everyone out. I'll call you next time I can."

"Thanks dad and I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. Tell Alice I said hi alright?"

"I will dad. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, but my depression started to come back. Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, would you like to help me in the kitchen. I'm making cookies for a party tomorrow night, and I would like some help from a local expert." Esme said walking into the room.

I pulled away from Edward to look into her eyes which made me feel better for they were calm and sincere.

I nodded my head in reply unable to trust my voice.

Esme took me by the hand while Edward was being towed along by my other hand.

The night didn't turn out so bad. Thanks to Esme's distraction I found myself having fun. Everyone helped out making the cookies including Rosalie, and then Carlisle when he came home a few hours later.

I did slip a few times, but with so many vampires in the house I didn't crash onto the floor or hit my head on the counters.

Emmett kept laughing at me whenever I did; he loved watching me making a klutz of myself.

Alice forced me to wear the baby belly, but surprisingly it didn't make the work harder. When I looked at Rosalie from time to time she had on a glum smile. I returned it with an apologetic smile whenever I could. She seemed to appreciate that.

Edward kept the sugary-goodness out of my mouth all during the night saying it was not healthy for the baby. Still I was able to get a little frosting into my mouth before he took the container away. This was one of those times when I loved that he couldn't read my mind because I was thinking of words that a lady should not say, but I still thought he got the message from the glares I was shooting at him.

Finally all the cookies were baked and frosted, and I was dead tired when I was eating my macaroni and cheese.

"Bella, take one more bite then let's go to bed. You look exhausted." Edward said sitting next to me watching me eat as usual.

I meant to give a retort, but a yawn escaped from my mouth giving me away.

Giving up, I pushed my plate away and finished my milk. I hated that Edward was still making me drink it even when the baby belly wasn't on me—I took it off after Alice left the room. If this was going to be a new routine after the assignment was over, I was going to have some serious words with him.

Esme took away my plate and my cup as I finished the last of the milk. I felt a little guilty that she was waiting on me like I was helpless, but she would not let me complain about it.

I tried to stand, but Edward had me in his arms before I straightened my back.

"Looks like it's bedtime for the human. Do you want us to read you a bedtime story, Bella?" Emmett mocked as we passed him.

Edward had me in my room before I could respond, but I don't think I would have answered because I was practically asleep in his arms by the time he put me on the bed.

The next morning I woke up feeling a little more cheery than yesterday, but still a little concerned for Charlie's well-being.

My cheery mood changed when we pulled into the school's parking lot.

Just looking at vampires' faces I could tell there was something being shared among the student body and it wasn't germs.

I had a feeling that I wished it was just germs.

As we stepped out of the car Angela and Ben came running up to us with a frantic look on their faces.

This will defiantly not be good.

"Bella, have you heard from your dad lately?" She asked before she stopped in front of me.

"Yeah, I talked to him last night. Why, what's wrong?" I asked sounding more hysterical by the word.

"The police caught up to the missing shooters in an area outside of Seattle late last night, and there was a shootout." She answered without taking a breath.

I couldn't speak. I just stared at them with my mouth hanging open, not aware of anything; not even Edward wrapping his arm around me.

"Some of the cops were put into the hospital, but names haven't been released yet." Ben added.

I had to grab onto Edward's shirt to keep myself from falling down. This is what I had been waiting for; hearing that Charlie was in the hospital with a bullet in his body that could kill him.

I could feel myself reaching the breaking point when I would start crying and screaming like a mad-woman.

"Thanks for telling us, but I think we should take Bella back home for the day." Alice said as Edward helped me get back into the car.

"Will you please call us if there is any news, Alice?" Angela asked.

"Sure, don't worry too much. Everything will be alright. Just take care of yourself and that baby of yours." She joked.

I couldn't believe that Alice was joking at this time. Charlie could be in the hospital dying for all we knew. My anger was starting to replace my fear by only a small fraction.

"Thanks, Alice. See you later, Bella." Angela said waving at me in the car, but I hardly heard her.

"Should we stay at school or go home with you, Edward?" Alice asked through my open window.

"Is there anything interesting going on at school today?" He asked with a little humor in his voice.

Him too? I couldn't believe it. A minute ago Angela said that some of the police were in the hospital and one of them could be Charlie, and now everyone was smiling and joking.

"Nope, same old things," She answered.

Then I remembered Alice's visions.

I buried my face in my hands as they got into the car.

"Alice, please tell me Charlie is alright." I murmured through my hands.

"He is in the hospital getting treated, but the bullet only grazed his skin. He'll be released in an hour and then will call you after school gets out." She answered slowly and calmly, no doubt, trying to keep me calm.

I lifted my head up to rest it on the headrest of my seat.

Edward took one of my hands in his.

"Do you still want to go to school?" He asked.

"Yes, if I stay home I will just be worrying all day about Charlie." I answered in a low voice.

"Edward could help you there you know." Jasper joked.

"I'm not in the mood, Jasper." I retorted trying to hold back my tears of anger that wanted to come out of my eyes.

"Come on Bella, we'll be late if we don't hurry." Alice said getting out of the backseat.

"I'll try, but I'm a little slow with the added weight." I grumbled.

It was a little difficult trying not to worry about Charlie; especially whenever someone was talking about the shooting. I tried to pay attention to what the teachers were saying rather than the students. Edward and his siblings tried to help me as much as possible, but when they weren't around I found it even more difficult to focus.

Finally the day was over and I wasted no time running out of the locker room to find Edward.

Before I found him I heard someone calling my name. I turned to look without even thinking about who it was until I saw him.

Mike was speed walking up to me like he had the other day. I was so not in the mood for him, but when I tried to walk away my foot caught on something and I fell to the ground.

I landed on my side, but still on the baby belly which roughly pushed the baby into my stomach.

"Ow." I said quietly trying to get up fast, but Mike caught my arm before I could.

"Are you ok?" He asked pulling me up.

I pulled my arms out of his hands when I was stable enough to stand by myself.

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone." I said coldly taking a step backward. I had learned my lesson from last time.

"Bella, wait. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the kiss. I don't know what got into me." He said looking down at his shoes.

"I do. Maybe you should stop reading those playboy magazines. They give you bad ideas about real women." I nearly shouted at him.

Everyone was looking at us now, but I didn't care. I just continued to walk away from Mike without looking back at his face.

My anger was really starting to burn fiercely. My eyes were becoming wet to the point where I could barely see until I felt Edward's arms wrap around me.

"You handled that better than I would have." He said in my ear.

"He's lucky he can still stand on two legs." I replied wiping my tears from my eyes before anyone could see them.

"Alice says that Charlie will call in 15 minutes. Let's hurry home."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

I didn't even bother to look at the speedometer as I usually did to remind Edward to slow down, but today he couldn't drive home fast enough.

"Calm down Bella, we'll be home in a few minutes." Jasper said breaking the silence, no doubt feeling my impatience.

I didn't respond instead I kept biting my lip as I had been since we left the school parking lot.

"How much longer, Alice," I asked.

"We'll be home in two minutes and Charlie will be calling right when we pull into the garage. Just stay calm, Bella, Esme will pick up the phone when he does." She said putting her hand on my shoulder which I grabbed with my hand.

"Thanks." I whispered feeling little comfort in her touch.

Please let her be right.


	5. Chapter 5

Of course Alice was right. As soon as Edward turned off the engine I heard the phone ring.

"Cullen residence," I heard Esme answer.

Edward was at my door opening it before I could take my seatbelt off. Instead of just helping me out of the car, he picked me up and carried me into the house where Esme was waiting with the phone held out towards me.

I took it without hesitation.

"Dad," I asked as Edward set me down.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Yes, I was just worried about you. People at school were talking about the shootout all day. Are you ok?"

"Wow, the news does travel fast. I am ok. I just got a scratch not a big deal."

I gave a sigh at the news.

"That's great dad, so when are you coming home?"

"In a few days, Bells, are you and Edward having a fight?"

"No dad. I just miss you is all."

"I miss you too Bells, and don't worry about me I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I don't know how you have made it all these years eating your cooking though."

We gave a short laugh.

"I'm sorry to cut this short again, Bella, but I do need to go. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

"Ok. Bye dad."

"Bye Bella."

Edward had to take the phone from me because I still had it at my ear after Charlie reluctantly hung up.

"He'll be fine Bella. Come on. Alice has planned a night of relaxation for all of us, if you want to?" He said.

I just nodded my head in agreement anything to get rid of the worry I carried for Charlie.

Esme and Carlisle were going out tonight to a party, so Alice planned a romantic night for the rest of us. Alice, Rosalie, and I changed into tank tops and shorts while the boys put on simple cut-off shorts.

Alice didn't fight me about my baby belly, and surprised me when she took hers off. I didn't ask for her reasoning especially when I saw that gleam in her eye…I didn't want to hear it, but I was a little envious of her I have to admit.

We all met in the living room which was turned into a spa haven with only scented candles illuminating the room and soft music playing in the background.

Edward pulled me down gently onto a soft blanket then poured a sweet smelling liquid into his hands brushing away the few hairs on my shoulders that escaped from my bun with his fingertips and placed his hands on my exposed skin.

The oil Edward was using became warm when it touched my skin, but I could still feel the iciness from his hands. Yet I didn't care.

I kept my shivers under control as he moved his hands ever so gracefully—and carefully—across my shoulders and upper back. Moving the straps of my shirt and bra at times, but never going down very far.

I could tell he was trying to be a gentleman, and trying to be very gentle. Still I wanted more than what he was giving me, and I could tell that he wanted it too. Just from the movement and pressure from his hands on my body I wanted his hands to go deeper into my skin, but he kept himself in control as best as he could.

I allowed my eyes to close, soon forgetting all my worries as I fell under the spell of the rich lavender and jasmine that filled the room and the electric tingling that filled my body.

I wasn't keeping track of time because I was too far gone until Edward leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Time to switch?"

I groaned, but got up anyways.

The others switched too. Emmett lay on his back while Rosalie was sitting on his hips massaging his massive chest; his hands behind his head with a big smile on his face. Jasper was lying on his stomach; his eyes closed as Alice climbed on top of him and began to work on his shoulders and arms.

Edward lay down on his stomach looking at me with the one eye that was turned away from the others. I winked and straddled his hips like the other girls.

I poured the oil onto my hands very slowly then placed them on his back trying to move them ever so gracefully as he had done to me. It was like rubbing a cold statue, but I could tell he was enjoying himself from the soft groans he was making.

I had to laugh when I heard the men purring like little kittens. Alice giggled along with me, but Rosalie just kept staring adoringly into Emmett's eyes as he did to her.

It was almost 9:30 and I was starting to feel sleepy. Edward must have picked up my exhaustion because he started to slowly roll over. Giving me the hint to get off of him, but instead of standing up he gently pulled me back down onto the blanket to start massaging me again. This time starting on the small of my back and working his way up under my shirt, but never as high as up to my bra line. It felt so good that I couldn't help but clench and unclench my hands on the blanket. I wasn't sure if I was feeling pain though, but I enjoyed every minute of the pleasure that filled my body.

As soon as I closed my eyes, it didn't take long to feel myself plunge into an unconsciousness slumber on the floor of the living room.

The next morning I felt Edward's fingers tracing lines up and down my arms as I was coming out of my sleeping state. He then replaced his fingers with his lips kissing my arm up to my neck then back down again.

"Feeling better?" He asked in between kisses.

"I'll let you know." I muttered sarcastically.

He rested his chin softly on my shoulder. I reached my hand up to the back of his head pulling it closer to where our lips would meet.

"Now I feel better." I said when we pulled away.

"Hungry?"

"Aren't pregnant women always hungry?"

"What sounds good?"

"Pancakes with strawberries,"

"I'll get those started." He kissed my forehead before getting out of bed.

I looked over at the clock and saw that I was up an hour earlier than usual. I gave a short laugh and got up to get ready.

By the time I was downstairs, everyone was in the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head," Alice said as I walked in.

"Morning everyone," I greeted sitting on the bar stool next to her.

"Eat up, I'm sure that baby of yours is starving." Emmett joked as Edward placed a huge stack of pancakes in front of me.

I didn't reply to his comment as I picked up the syrup and drowned my pancakes. They tasted so good when I took the first bite I let out a groan and made a face of frustration for fun.

"I think they taste bad, Edward." Esme joked.

"No they don't, but now I'm mad." I said taking another bite still keeping my frustration face on.

"Why?" Edward asked looking at me confused.

"Because cooking was the only thing that I could do better than you, but now you can cook better than I can." I answered trying to hide a smile.

Edward moved behind me in a blur and started to stroke my arms with only his fingertips. I shivered from the contact and not because of the differences in our body temperatures.

"I thought you did better than me last night." He whispered in my ear.

I had to put my hands over my face to hide my blushing face.

"Do we even want to know what you six were up to last night?" Carlisle asked.

"Depends on what you would like to know." Emmett said nuzzling Rosalie's neck.

"Not that much, Emmett." Esme scolded.

Edward got impatient and picked up my fork to put another piece of pancake in my mouth.

"I can feed myself you know." I said raising my eyebrow.

"Then hurry up or else it will get cold." He replied.

I took my fork from him and stuck it into my mouth.

"I'm use to the cold now." I joked back giving him a kiss with my mouth this full of food.

He kissed me willingly, but looked disgusted when he pulled back.

I couldn't suppress my smile as I took another bite.

As usual school was pretty uneventful, but I was in such a good mood that I didn't really care. Even for gym I didn't bother to feel worried that I would look like a fool falling down all period.

"Oh my, Bella, what happened to your back?" Angela asked when I was taking off my shirt to change into my gym uniform.

I turned towards her to look into her face which then dropped down to my stomach when I did—I had just taken off my baby belly before taking off my shirt.

I looked down too to see a bruise on my stomach that I had not noticed before. I walked up to the mirror to look at it then at my back which had large bruises all over it.

"Bella, what happened?" Angela repeated.

I remembered the bruise on my stomach from when I fell on my baby belly yesterday, but the bruises on my back were the same size as Edward's hands.

'Uh oh, this was going to be a problem.' I thought to myself.

"Bella," Angela nearly shouted to get my attention.

"Um…I bumped into something yesterday. You know me." I said telling half the truth.

"Are you ok?" She asked sounding a little composed, but also a little suspicious.

"I'm more than fine, Angela. Don't worry about me. I heal easily." I said telling the whole truth this time. One good think about being a klutz was my rapid healing ability.

Angela raised her eyebrow at me like she wasn't going to believe me.

"Angela, I'm fine really. Don't give this another thought." Please not around Edward, I prayed.

"Ok, but Bella just remember that you can tell me anything." She replied putting her hands on my shoulders.

I could tell that this was not going to be the end of this.

During gym, Angela kept looking at me when she thought I wasn't watching, deep in thought. I hoped that she wasn't thinking that someone had hurt me deliberately…mainly Edward.

To avoid her in the locker room, I got there first and quickly changed before she had a chance to talk to me—if she wanted to. I so desperately wanted to get away from her and to Edward before he had a chance to hear her thoughts.

Luck was not on my side today.

As I arrived to meet Edward and his family at his car, he was looking at me with disappointment in his eyes. I thought about running away from them, but where would I go? Edward drove me here, and I'm pretty sure that the others would catch me even at human speed.

In the end, I decided to get this over with.

"I can explain." I said in a low voice when I reached them.

"At home, Bella," He said holding my door open for me.

The trip home was very quiet, but I could feel the tension in the air. Mostly it was coming from Edward. I kept thinking of how to escape for I knew that he was just going to blame himself when he saw the bruises. The one on my stomach I could easily explain, but what could I say about the ones on my back?

I could run into my room and allow him to blow off some steam before talking to me, but I knew he would catch me before I could even try. Also Alice would be watching every decision I'd make, so this was going to be tricky. Even Jasper could feel if I was lying, and Edward could just tell by watching my face. I had always been a terrible liar.

As we pulled into the garage, I was right that Edward would catch me if I tried to run because he was at my door the same second the engine was turned off.

He helped me out of the car and held onto my hand as we entered the kitchen.

Jasper moved ahead to stand by the door that led into the living room, blocking my exit. Alice came up behind me and started to pull at the strings of my baby belly as Edward took my school bag from my hands and placed it on the counter.

I tried to grab her hands when I felt that she was pulling up my shirt to look at the bruises, no doubt so that Edward could have a look through her eyes, but Edward held my hands in front of me so I couldn't fight back.

A few seconds later, they switched so that Alice could look at my stomach. Jasper looked down at his feet and not at me. I was sort of grateful for him to give me privacy.

"Thank you, Alice, Jasper." Edward said when Alice was done looking at my stomach.

Both left the room without saying a word. I turned to face Edward who had his eyes closed and was now pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

I waited for him to speak first so that I could think of a good explanation.

"Why didn't you tell me that I hurt you, Bella?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"Edward, it wasn't your fault, and it's not Alice's either. I just fell." I said. It was the only thing I could come up with. Unfortunately, I knew it wouldn't be enough.

He opened his eyes and dropped his hand, "Bella, I saw you fall yesterday through the minds of the witnesses around you. You fell on your stomach, but you haven't been out of my sight long enough to create the bruises on your back. What other explanation could there be besides me giving them to you?"

I looked down at my feet, not really knowing what do to for I knew that he was going to blame himself as he always did when he hurt me even if it was accidental. However, it wasn't intentional. I always trust him to be gentle with me. Sometimes he would go too far, but we both knew that this would happen regardless of how careful we were. He would always beat himself up about it, and hated it when I forgave him so easily.

The last time something like this happened, it was at my last birthday and he left me shortly afterwards. I couldn't bear for him to leave me again. That was my constant fear, and it would forever haunt me.

"Edward, last night was like heaven for me. You really did help me forget my troubles and worries about Charlie, but you shouldn't be looking at some small indifference that you accidently made. You should be looking at the bigger differences that you intended to do.

"Today was the first day that I didn't think about Charlie coming home to me alive and safe. Now I'm worried again, but not only about Charlie. I'm more worried of the fact that you think that you are too dangerous for me and will run away again." I replied looking up at his face.

He gently put his hand on my cheek.

"Bella, I can't leave you, remember? But what I did was…"

"What you did, what we did was wonderful, Edward. I'm not permanently damaged. The bruises will heal, but seeing you hurt like this at some pain that doesn't exist hurts even more. It hurts me to the point where it will take me longer to heal than before. It was only physical at first, but now it's emotional and that is harder to forget."

"Bella, I…"

"You can never hurt me more than what you did last September. Remember that, Edward Cullen." I finished then turned to leave him to think about my speech, but it really did scare me to leave him alone with his thoughts.

When I touched the railing Edward's hand came onto mine.

"Last night was heaven for me as well." He whispered then moved closer to me; most of his resentment gone from his voice.

He dropped his hands to my waist, but I moved my hands on top of his to hug them around me.

"I know that you can control yourself, Edward, don't ever forget that." I said leaning my head on his chest.

He didn't answer, but just moved his lips from my hair down to my shoulders.

"I promise I won't." He replied against my skin.

The rest of the night was fun. After homework—and my dinner—we sat around to play monopoly until Edward made me stop so that I could go to bed. I could tell that our little talk did have a great impact on him; he wasn't as reserved and was more playful than usual.

Even in bed he hugged me closely to his body without showing any resistance. I didn't complain though, not wanting to test his confidence too much just in case.

Finally, it was Friday, and I was looking forward to getting out of school for half of the day; even if we were just going to go to the hospital for a tour. Although, when we got to school the looks on the others' faces brought me back to the day when I was told of the shooting.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked when we pulled into our usual parking spot.

He looked at his siblings behind him before answering, "Lauren and Jessica overheard Angela telling Ben about your bruises and now the whole school thinks that I have been abusing you."

He tried to keep his voice calm, but I still picked up the venom in each word especially when he said Lauren's and Jessica's names.

I looked back out the windshield and closed my eyes, "Where are they?" I asked trying to control my temper.

"They are on their way to their classes." He answered.

"Bella, the school councilor will be coming to get you in first period. Edward, he hasn't decided if he will talk to you afterwards, though." Alice added.

"Have they called our parents yet, Alice?" I asked still only looking out the windshield.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds then answered, "Not yet. They are waiting to hear what you two have to say first then they will decide."

"Thanks Alice. Come on we're going to be late." I said in a hard voice climbing out of the car as best as I could.

Edward was at my side as we walked pass the car. Everyone was staring at us as we made our way to class. I took Edward's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to get rid of some of my frustration then I felt a wave of calmness come over me.

"Thanks Jasper." I whispered knowing he would hear me even though human ears could not.

"We'll keep an eye on you, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

Abruptly, I stopped walking and he turned towards me with confusion in his eyes. I reached up to his face and gave him the most passionate kiss I could give. He returned the kiss with his own passion wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck and allowed him to lift me up until I couldn't feel the ground.

All too soon he pulled his head back, but didn't put me on the ground because I was feeling dizzy.

"Did that help?" I asked with a slight smile on my face.

"It was pleasurable for me, yes, but everyone else believes you are crazy to throw yourself at a sick, masochistic…"

I put my finger over his lips to get him to stop.

"I don't care. I just love you." I said replacing my finger with my lips one last time.

I felt him placing me back on the ground, but not letting go of my waist just yet.

"As I love you," He smiled back at me, "But I think we should stop before we crush the baby."


	6. Chapter 6

We barely made it to class before the bell rang, and as Alice foresaw, the school councilor did show up about 15 minutes into the period to ask for me. Edward squeezed my hand for encouragement under the table before I got up.

"Have a seat, Isabella." He said when we were in his office.

"I like Bella." I said as I sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Alright, Bella, how have you been?" He asked when he sat down.

I could tell from the cheerful smile on his face that he was trying to be friendly, getting me to earn his trust so that I would spill that my boyfriend was hitting me. I tried to keep my cool.

"I've been a little busy lately. Being a senior and getting ready for finals." I answered truthfully giving him a small smile.

"Yes, I see that a lot from the other seniors as well, but how has life been for you outside of school?" He asked again.

I knew what he was trying to work towards, so I might as well meet him the rest of the way.

"Also busy: choosing colleges, homework, and being with my boyfriend. It's been stressful too, from worrying about college acceptances, and my dad, who was called in to help out with the shooting up at Washington State."

"I heard about that, I hope he gets home safe and sound."

He was either getting sidetracked or was trying to act interested in my life outside that of my relationship with Edward. Most likely it was the latter.

"Has your boyfriend been stressed out lately too?" He asked, his smile disappearing a bit into a more professional smile.

Yup, definitely more interested in my relationship with Edward.

"He's the brains of his family, so not really. Mostly he just worries about me and my safety."

"Hmmm,"

'Uh oh,' I thought, I said the wrong thing and he was thinking the wrong thing. I would have bet anything on that assumption.

"Do you feel that he worries about you too much or is overly protective?"

Yup I was right again. Edward's abilities must be rubbing off on me.

"There are a few instances when he does go a little overboard, but when we calmly talk about his actions he sees his overreactions and knows not to make the same mistake twice."

"Hmmm,"

I could see that he was twisting my words into phrases that have been used before by other women who make excuses for their abusive boyfriends' actions.

"How often do you two talk about his overreactions?"

"Um…" I couldn't come up with anything that quick he caught me off guard. Crap, this wasn't going to help.

"Let's try another question. Can you tell me what he overreacts about?"

This was just getting worst by the second, and I was losing my patience and good enough explanations without revealing too much about the vampire world.

"Can we be blunt?" I asked trying to act kind and professional at the same time.

"Alright then…um…Bella, someone approached me yesterday saying that she thinks your boyfriend has been physically abusing you. I am just trying to hear both sides of the story before anything can be decided." He answered slowly.

"Abusing me?" I nearly shouted, but still trying to keep that professional tone with him.

"As I said Bella, we are just trying to get the bottom of this. Please Bella, the truth is all I'm asking for. Everything said here will not leave this office."

He was trying to become my friend who would be the sincere one willingly to listen to my problems, but my patience was almost out the window by this point. I couldn't take his accusations anymore. Like Edward about me, I couldn't stand to see anything hurt him. He may have the super strength that out did mine, but our love for each other was equal in every way.

"I'm sorry, but there has been some miscommunication or mistake because Edward and I are in love. He wouldn't hurt me and I wouldn't hurt him. The bruises that I have were because I fell, I always do. Surely you would have seen me sometimes walking along and almost falling on my face for no reason."

I had to work very hard to keep my voice from getting too loud. I almost felt like shouting at him, but I had to be careful or else he would think that he was breaking down the barrier that my so-called-abusive boyfriend had set up to protect himself with to keep his victim from telling the truth.

"Alright, thank you so much, Bella, for coming in and speaking with me. Want me to walk you to class?"

"No thank you. I can find my way back on my own."

I didn't want him to follow me because I was having a heck of a time trying to keep my tears of anger and frustration away. If they were to spill out in front of him then he would surely mistake them as a sign of desperation for help.

"Alright, here is a hall pass to get you back into class. Good luck with your finals, and don't forget you can come in and talk to me about anything." He said putting that friendly smile back on his face.

I smiled as best as I could and walked out of the room still trying to stay calm.

I decided to take the longer route back to class in order to walk pass Jasper's class. I knew that he would feel that I needed some help controlling my temper, and he did. He sent out a wave of calmness like he did this morning.

"Thanks Jasper." I whispered when I caught his eye.

He discreetly looked back at me and gave me a wink.

I flashed a small smile in return.

I didn't miss much in class thanks to the detailed notes that Edward made for me. Under the notes he wrote a message for me as well.

'_I heard it all. Are you alright?'_

'_Thanks to Jasper I will be, but I think he was twisting around whatever I was saying._' I wrote back.

'_He was, he's thinking about asking me to see him next period.'_

'_You think?'_

'_Alice says he hasn't made up his mind yet…wait, she just confirmed that he will.'_

'_Oh wonderful,'_

'_It will be alright Bella. Don't be so __overprotective__.'_

I looked up at his face and he was staring at me looking a little smug. I couldn't help but smile back with the same smugness as he had given me.

'_Very funny, hahahaha, so what is Alice planning next?' _

'_She has set up an intimate spa night between her and Jasper this weekend… not a pleasant thought in my opinion.'_

'_That's because you only see it from their perspective just think of us having that kind of a weekend.' _

'_Their weekend won't be our kind of fun. I prefer to sit in the meadow feeling the warmth from the sun and you.'_

'_Good idea, I love to watch you sparkle in the sunlight. You look like you have millions of diamonds on your body.'_

'_You can have a diamond too if you want.'_

'_Oh no you don't, we are not starting that again. I think I'll wait until I can sparkle on my own after graduation.'_

'_Like you said, we aren't starting that again.' _

'_Fine, but by the way, I love you.' _

'_I love you too.' _

When the bell rang again we went to our next class which both Lauren and Jessica had with us, but so did Jasper. This gave me an idea.

Jasper sat a few rows ahead of Edward and me. I wrote a note to him before leaving our last class asking him to write down what Lauren and Jessica were saying—knowing they would continue gossiping during class—because he was seated closer to them than I was.

Edward didn't like my idea, but I wanted to hear what they were saying for myself and he wasn't going to be in the room with me for the whole period. Jasper, however, did agree with me. Edward allowed it despite his objections when I finally made him see that I wanted to hear what they were spreading. Although, looking at his face, I knew this was going to be a bad idea. Still I didn't want to hear the Sunday school version of the rumors.

Like in our last class, Edward was asked to go to the councilor's office. I gave his hand a squeeze of encouragement under the table before he left like he had done to me.

After Edward left, I saw Lauren and Jessica put their heads together as the teacher turned off the lights to start a movie clip.

I looked over at Jasper who looked like he was taking notes like the rest of us—those who were paying attention—but I knew different. My notes were the only thing keeping me from throwing my books at Lauren and Jessica in front of me. I could tell by their quick glances that they were gossiping about me. Whatever they were saying, it couldn't have been good.

About halfway through the period, Edward came back and the movie ended. Lauren and Jessica had also ended their private conversation as the teacher turned the lights back on.

I tried to share my notes with Edward, but he shook his head and tapped it with his finger.

He held my hand under the table as the teacher began to talk. Rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb.

Finally, the bell rang and I nearly fell out of my chair trying to get to Jasper. Edward caught me before I fell and Jasper came over to us with some concern in his eyes.

"I can take it." I said sounding and feeling as confident as I possibly could, but truthfully, I was nervous about what he had heard.

He sighed then looked at his brother who looked at me then nodded his head. Jasper gave me a folded piece of paper before saying, "See you both later."

Edward and I walked quickly to our next class. When the teacher began to talk, I pulled out the folded piece of paper and read it. Edward paid attention to the teacher; he probably had heard the whole conversation between Jessica and Lauren from Jasper's thoughts looking at the pain edged on his face.

_Jessica: 'Do you believe that Edward is really abusing Bella. A hottie like him couldn't do that'_

_Lauren: 'I don't think so, but I did see her bruises the other day and they were pretty horrible.'_

_J: 'I thought you hated Bella.'_

_L: 'I do, but I don't think Edward is inflicting pain on her to hurt her. In fact, maybe she likes it.'_

_J: 'OMG! I didn't think Bella would be into that kind of thing. Do you really think they are doing it?'_

_L: 'Maybe, but as you know the quiet ones aren't so quiet in bed.'_

_J: 'OMG! I didn't think Edward would be such a push-over in bed.'_

_L: 'Maybe last time he got tired of her beating on him and decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.' _

_J: 'I did hear once that a man beat up his girlfriend because she told him she was pregnant.'_

_L: 'You think Bella is pregnant?'_

_J: 'I don't know, but it was a guess. She came prepared for that health class assignment with those big shirts.'_

_L: 'I still say it's because they like to have rough sex. We decided to get bigger shirts for that assignment too, remember?' _

_J: 'I know, but it was just an idea. Hmm, I wonder how controlling Bella is.'_

_L: 'Oh God, what has little Bella been up to?'_

The conversation between Lauren and Jessica ended there, but Jasper added something:

'_I'm sorry Bella, but they started to get a little too graphic. I didn't think you would want to know what they were fantasying about with Edward. I would have a hard time controlling your emotions if you knew.'_

Tears were starting to swell up into my eyes when I finished the note. I did my best to hide them, but one spilled out. Edward caught it before I could.

I turned the paper over and wrote a new note for Edward.

'_I hated that I read it, but I needed to. Sorry.'_

'_No need to apologize. I just hate seeing you in pain like this, though.'_

'_I know, but I needed to know how far this is going.'_

'_It's pretty bad. What they said is worse compared to what others have come up with. They either think that I abuse you or Charlie does.' _

'_Even Angela and Ben think that?'_

'_They are undecided, but Mike is going to try to be the hero later today.'_

'_Oh god, change me now so that I can rip everyone to shreds.'_

'_No Bella. Let's not joke about that. I can see the pain you are in, but that is not the way to handle it.' _

'_You're right. It's too messy for my liking. What can we do?'_

'_Wait it out is the only thing I can think of right now.'_

'_What is the councilor going to do?'_

'_He's talking to the principle right now on their next move.'_

'_THE PRINCIPLE! How long has he known?'_

'_From the beginning, it was Jessica and Lauren who talked to the both of them at the same time.' _

'_Oh god, this is getting out of hand. Charlie is going to give me grief when he hears this.'_

My tears were starting to come out again, and I wasn't sure if I could control them now. 'Alice, meet me in the girls' bathroom ASAP.' I thought and planned as loud as I could while writing it down for Edward to see.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered in my ear.

I dried my tears off my face and raised my hand to ask the teacher to be excused while I went to the bathroom. Luckily, she agreed without hesitation.

I half ran to the bathroom trying to contain the tears until I was inside.

When I reached the bathroom Alice was already inside waiting for me.

"Alice." It was all I could say before collapsing in her arms.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright Bella. Don't worry, just calm down." She murmured soothingly.

We sat there for the rest of the hour until my tears finally slowed down enough for me to get control of them. I was washing my face when a girl from my last class came in; she looked at me with pity and concern. My running out of class and skipping did not help the current situation; I did not need anyone's help understanding that.

When Alice and I walked out of the bathroom, Edward and Jasper were waiting for us. I ran into Edward's arms as soon as I could and held onto him for dear life.

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

"I'm just having a horrible week." I answered pulling my head back to look into his eyes.

He brushed my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"What is everyone thinking now?" I asked quietly.

"That you are close to breaking down and telling someone about how horrible I am to you." He answered just as quietly.

"That is not why I broke down."

"I know. This was the last thing you needed."

"Why don't we skip our next class so that you can get a break from everyone and then go on the field trip? Carlisle promised to 'bump' into us at the hospital." Alice said with a smile.

"Everyone thinks you're beating me or we're having rough sex, but at the moment I don't give a damn about anything." I replied.

"Now I don't think our baby needs to learn that kind of language, Bella." Edward said jokingly.

I gave a small smile in return, but it disappeared when I saw Jessica walking towards us looking like she was trying to come up another piece of gossip to spread around.

"Let's go." I said abruptly. I didn't want to murder her at the moment.

Edward led the way as Jasper and Alice followed close behind us.

We walked swiftly out the door towards the parking lot and made our way into the surrounding trees to hide from the outside world. Alice brought blankets from the car and made a bed for me. Jasper helped to keep me calm, but I think my meltdown helped to relieve a lot of the frustrations that I was building up over the past week. Edward lay on top of the blanket so that I wouldn't get cold, but held my hand which I placed on top of the baby belly. This brought a smile to his face which made me smile in return.

Jasper sat leaning against a tree with Alice reclining on him. Her hands were also holding his on her big stomach.

None of us talked, but I was ok with that. I wanted it silent because I didn't want to listen to any more bad news. That's all that I've been hearing this week. I've only been feeling the good things when everything is quiet and peaceful. I welcomed the tranquility of this moment.

"I hate to break up this party, but we need to get ready to go if we still want to go on that field trip." Jasper spoke up waking me out of my little nap.

"Do you still want to go, Bella?" Edward asked.

"And miss seeing if we're going to have a boy or a girl? I think not." I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting onto the bus was no problem.

Everyone kept looking at us, though, but I paid no attention to them. I didn't rely on Jasper's abilities at all. I just kept my mind off of everyone else and on my own business. I didn't even look at anyone as I sat down next to Alice. Jasper and Edward sat behind us and tickled us every so often as we rode down to the hospital.

As promised, Carlisle did 'bump' into us. He showed our group one of the operating rooms and explained the process of a caesarian. Afterwards he introduced us to another doctor who led us to another room where he talked about the ultrasound machine.

A few of the girls got to try it out. Alice forced me to be one of them. I laughed when I saw the mechanical baby in the sack and so did Edward who held my hand during the procedure.

Next up was the nursery where a few of us got to hold the newborns. I got to, but Edward and his siblings didn't because the babies started to scream whenever they came too close. Also Jasper didn't feel confident about being near them. They decided to stand by the door and ask questions to the doctor in the meantime.

"Awe, I just want to take this little one home with me. What about you, Bella?" Angela asked sitting in a rocking chair next to me.

"They are adorable, but I don't think I would make a very good mother." I admitted.

"Bella, if you can take care of yourself, you can take care of a baby. You're strong, Bella, strong enough to handle anything." She countered.

Could she be insisting that she doesn't believe Edward is abusing me? It seemed so from the way she was looking at me.

"Thanks Angela, but I still don't think I could handle a child." I answered.

The whole visit to the hospital took only an hour and a half. We made it back to school before our last class began. We had another substitute in gym so we watched another pointless movie, and again we got out early.

I decided to go wait for Edward by his class, but, like last time, I heard Mike Newton calling my name from behind me. And I was just getting to the point where I was feeling better.

"Hey, Arizona," He greeted me with his usual boyish smile on his face.

"Didn't Alice tell you to stay away from me, Mike?" I asked giving him the same death stare that I had been all week.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to apologize for everything I did to you earlier this week. I was being a stupid, selfish jerk, and I don't blame you if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I'm sorry Bella. I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted. Just remember that there is a fine line between reality and fantasy, and watch your fantasies, alright?"

"Thanks Bella. So um…just remember that you can trust me about anything, alright?"

He definitely was trying to be the hero, but he was acting more as a friend rather than a hormonal guy.

"Ok, as long as you keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Ok bye, and later, Edward."

I didn't even know he was behind me until Mike said something.

"Angela was right. You are strong enough to handle anything." He whispered then kissed my cheek.

"I have you as proof, don't I?" I asked lifting up my eyebrow.

"Yes, forever and for always." He answered giving me another kiss on my lips.

We met up with Alice and Jasper at the car when we finally got outside.

"Look who is home earlier than expected." Edward commented as we drove up to my house.

Parked in its usual spot was Charlie's cruiser.

I nearly bolted from the car when I saw it. Edward grabbed my leg before I could move though.

"Relax Bella. He will still be there when we stop." He said.

When we finally parked, I got out as fast as I could—I was getting better at moving with the baby belly on me.

Charlie came out of the door before I could get pass Edward's car. He caught me in a hug in the middle of the yard. It must have been the first time we hugged each other like this since I was a kid.

"I've missed you, Bells." He said, but sounded like he was starting to cry.

"I've missed you too, dad. I'm glad you're home safely."

"Me too, and I see you're still pregnant."

"Yup, went to the doctor today and he said it's supposed to be a boy."

He chuckled at my joke, and I heard the others did too.

"Glad to hear that, and to be home." He said the last part quietly in my ear, but I still knew the others heard it.

Charlie hadn't been home for very long before Edward dropped me off. He and his siblings stayed for a while, and then Charlie called the other Cullen's inviting them over for supper at our place. I decided to make lasagna—one of Charlie's favorites.

I was happy to have Charlie back home, and I'm sure he was glad too.

We all enjoyed ourselves, and again I had to suppress my urge to laugh because the vampires 'ate' all their food. I was smart to make two lasagnas because the boys polished off most of the first dish; including Charlie. It looked like he didn't eat very well while he was away.

I was surprised to see Rosalie act charming around Charlie. She normally didn't like interacting with humans, but I believed that she was still trying to be nice to me after the whole Volturi incident.

After supper, the men cleared and washed everything so that we women could relax in front of the TV. Then it became a battle for the remote. I allowed the men to win so that Charlie could relax, he deserved it. I sat in between him and Edward on the couch, but leaned my body on my dad while holding onto Edward's hand.

A couple of hours later, the Cullens had to leave, but Alice tried to get me to come with them for another sleep over. She was mad that ours was cut short.

"Alice, you know I would love to, but I don't want to leave my dad here all by himself." I reasoned.

"But Bella…" She started, but Jasper put his hand over her mouth.

"Alice, it is Bella's decision not yours." Carlisle firmly told her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, but nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh Bella, here's your suitcase and your things." Rosalie added.

Again, I was surprised that she was being nice. I looked at Edward who also had a surprised look on his face.

"Um thanks, Rosalie. I'll see you all later. Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us, Bella." Esme replied hugging me then Charlie, "It's wonderful having you home again, Charlie."

"Thanks Esme. Have a good night everyone." He replied.

"Goodnight, Charlie, goodnight, Bella." Edward said giving me a peck on the cheek, "I'll see you later tonight." He whispered in my ear.

"That was a good welcome home party, Bella." Charlie said when the Cullen's drove off.

"I didn't plan it, but you're welcome anyways." I replied.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. I still have to go to the station tomorrow and see what I've missed this week." He yawned.

"Ok, I need to catch up on some homework tomorrow anyways." I replied.

"Ok, night Bells, it's good to be home."

"Night dad, it's good to have you back."

An hour later I was ready for bed and Charlie was snoring like a buzz saw. He must not have gotten that much sleep over the past week.

Right on cue, Edward showed up in my room as I was lying down.

"I brought you something." He said sitting down by me.

I propped myself on my elbows, "What is that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He held out a bottle of strawberry scented massage oil, and raised one of his perfect eyebrows.

I didn't say a thing, but sat up so that he could take off my baby belly.

"Thank you, daddy," I whispered as I nodded off to sleep.

"You're welcome, mamma."

By the time I woke up in the morning, Charlie was gone, but Edward stayed with me.

"Are you ever going to get up, Bella?" He asked after we lay in bed for an hour.

"Why?" I whined.

"What about your homework?"

"That's what Sundays are for."

"What about your chores?"

"I can do them tomorrow."

"Are you going to neglect our baby all day?"

"That's what fathers are for."

"Only when the baby is out of the mother, but when he/she is born then we can talk about the custody schedule."

"The baby isn't real, and let's pretends that it is what it is…just an inanimate object that doesn't have any feelings."

"You are a cruel mother. I may have to file for complete custody when our child is born."

I groaned then began to trace lines on his exposed collarbone.

"Honestly Edward, I don't feel like doing anything today." I admitted staring at my fingers.

He caught my hand in his and brought it up to his face letting it press onto his cheek.

"I understand," He said, "You have not had an easy week. You deserve to take the day off."

"Thank you." I replied looking into his eyes which were beginning to get darker.

"Are you hungry?" He asked looking back into my eyes still holding my hand to his cheek.

"A little, are you thirsty?" I asked back.

He rolled his eyes and kissed my hand.

"How about when you're working on homework tomorrow, I will go hunting for a few hours. I'll be back when Charlie is asleep. Does that sound alright to you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be alright for tomorrow. Just today I want to be lazy." I answered stretching out my limbs like a feline. I noticed him watching me carefully as I did.

"Very well, today is about making you relaxed. Give me a few moments to fix you something to eat." He said coming closer to my face.

"Ok, I need a human minute too." I replied taking in his scent.

Edward gave me a kiss then hurried off my bed. I took the opportunity to get up and use the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face feeling somewhat better, but I really wanted to be back in bed with Edward lying next to me.

As I got back into bed, Edward returned with a plate of pop-tarts and a glass of milk. I grimaced at the milk.

"Bella," He said raising his eyebrow at me as I did to him.

I took the glass without any complaint and drank it down as he came to lie next to me.

"Is there any more of that massage oil left from Alice's party?" I asked when I finished my snack.

"Yes, I can smell that someone packed it in your suitcase. Would you like another massage?" He asked.

"I would like to give you one. I thought that you had it harder than I did listening to all those thoughts from everyone." I replied grabbing the bottle from my open suitcase at the foot of the bed.

"You spoil me do you know that?" He said as he began to take off his shirt.

"You spoil me, so I figured it could work out both ways." I retorted helping him with his shirt.

He began to lie down on his stomach where I had been, but I had something different in mind.

"No, lay on your back, Edward." I ordered.

He sat up and gave me a face before complying.

I threw my leg over his hips, straddling him as he put his hands behind his head, his smile never leaving his face.

I had to admit I was a little nervous about this, but looking at his dazzling smile made me forget all my worries.

I poured some of the oil into my hand, warmed it, and then as gracefully as I could, started on his perfectly sculpted abs never taking my eyes off his for I knew that if did I would lose my nerve. I had a feeling that he knew that I was nervous which would explain why he was smiling at me like he was.

I began to explore more of his body by slowly moving my hands from his stomach up to his chest, trying to be fluent in my movements. Still Edward continued to watch my face rather than my hands.

Time kept passing by, but we didn't care. Neither one of us had looked at the clock for what seems like hours until Edward's hands caught mine which were reaching up to his neck.

"Charlie will be here in an hour. Do you want him to think you have been sleeping all day?" He asked.

I leaned down so that my face was close to his.

"Were you counting down the minutes until you can be rescued from this torture?" I retorted.

"More like savoring each moment that I'm permitted to be in your presences." He replied stroking my cheek with his fingers.

I leaned closer to kiss his lips.

"Do I have to get up?" I whined when I pulled away.

"I don't want you to, but I believe it will be prudent if you did."

I groaned stretching back and sitting straight up, but still straddling him.

"I have a question," I said prolonging his getting up.

"What would that be?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He knew all too well what I was up to.

"Has Alice been out to hunt lately?" I asked curious.

"She sneaked out last night to go hunting. Jasper went after her when he figured it out, but she had an hour head start over him."

"Did she still have her baby belly on when she left?"

"Of course, she hasn't taken it off except for when she showers and even then she forces Jasper to hold it until she's done."

I gave a short laugh.

"Now if we're done playing twenty questions, you should let me up so that you can get dressed."

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Please?"

"I don't want to." I pouted.

"Bella," He warned.

"Edward," I tried to match his tone.

He didn't counter as I thought he would; instead he flipped us so that I was on my back and he was sitting on the edge of my bed looking down at me with his crooked smile.

"You don't play fair, Edward Cullen." I said propping myself up with my elbows.

"Certain measures are called for, Isabella Swan." He replied coming so close to my face that I could smell his sweet breath on my tongue.

Before I could retort his lips met mine with a force of passion. I intended on grabbing him to pull him closer to me, but he held down my arms above my head.

"Nice try." He smirked pulling away from me.

"A girl can try." I retorted coming closer to him. He just responded by smiling and pulling farther back from me releasing my hands in the process.

"Can I have just one more for the road?" I said pouting like a little child which I knew he could never resist.

He didn't say anything, but did comply with my request matching the passion from the first kiss. All too soon he released my lips and pulled me back gently.

"Breathe Bella." He whispered.

I didn't realize that I had stopped breathing, of course, always after Edward kisses me I forget how to breathe.

Taking in a big gust of air, I laid my head back down on my pillow feeling a little lightheaded.

"What am I going to do with you, silly Bella?" He asked kissing me softly on my cheeks.

"I could think of a few things." He stopped and looked at me, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"You never cease to amaze me, Bella. That's why I love you so much." He returned to his kissing pattern, but this time to my neck.

I had to grab the sheets to keep from pulling him closer to me or else this was going to carry on for a while. He figured what he was doing and withdrew slowly.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." He smiled.

"We always do." I replied propping myself into a sitting position.

"Charlie will be here soon. I'm sorry to say that I must leave you, but I'll be back before you know it." He said getting up.

I grabbed his hand as he did. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but I'll be back soon enough. If you want I'm sure Alice can be around tomorrow to keep you company." He smiled a wicked smile.

"And be her guinea-pig Barbie all day? No thank you." I retorted standing on my knees so that I was closer to his face.

He stroked his fingers down my cheek to my jaw.

"I suppose you've been tortured enough this week. I won't let her come near you this weekend. I promise."

"That will make her mad."

"I know, but do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but warn me if she comes too close this weekend."

"I'll always be there to protect you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

With that he gave me one more kiss on the forehead then jumped out of the window.

An hour later, I was showered, cleaned, and dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Charlie walked into the house while I was cooking dinner.

"Hey Bells. I didn't know if you were going to get up today." He said walking into the kitchen.

"I just decided to sleep in for half the day. I'm gonna get everything done tomorrow. Today is just a lazy day." I replied my attention on the vegetables I was chopping.

"Something smells good, what are you making?"

"It's stroganoff, grandma Swan's recipe. I thought a town hero should deserve some pampering."

There was a pause between us, before I turned to check if he was still in the doorway a fist smashed against the wall hard.

"You think going off and shooting people dead is heroic?" He blurted out without warning.

I had never been this frightened of my dad before and he never used this tone before either. He usually had a calm voice unless he was angry, but this was beyond angry. This was more like intense rage.

"Dad, I'm…"

"What happened up there in Seattle was not heroic; it was just some stupid, punk kids going off on a rampage with guns. Then it takes a serious shootout where good people had to die in order for the good guys to win. Does that still sound heroic to you?"

I was facing Charlie now with the chopping knife still in my hand, unsure whether I would use it if he started coming at me like a charging bull. I couldn't tell if he was going to come closer or not because of the pacing he was doing, but he continued to yell in my direction.

"Do you?" He bellowed, he's face turning bright red.

All I could do was shake my head. My voice was totally gone and I was pretty sure I was shaking.

"I'm tired of everyone thinking that my actions were heroic when they were destructive. My actions were vile, cruel, and brutal and they should never be…"

Charlie stopped in the middle of his rampage. His face was turning purple and he was gasping for air. I threw down the knife on the floor and raced over to him.

"Dad, Dad," I called for him.

He melted to the floor in my arms still fighting to breathe.

"Hold on, dad, I'm going to call for help. Please stay with me, daddy, please."

He didn't respond as I laid him on the floor. I ran to the phone, not caring that I nearly fell on my face as I reached it.

"911, state your emergency please."

"This is Bella Swan; my dad is having trouble breathing. I don't know if he's having a heart attack or what. Please send an ambulance."

"Is this at Chief Swan's place?"

"Yes, hurry please."

"An ambulance will be there soon, Bella. Just stay calm until they get there."

"Please hurry."

My voice was croaking with each word. Tears were streaming down my face. I could barely see anything from the tears that covered my eyes.

Instead of staying on the line with the operator, like I was always taught in school, I hung up the phone and ran to Charlie when I noticed that he was fighting harder than before for air.

"Dad, please hold on. The ambulance will be here soon. Please don't leave me."

I hugged myself to him, listening to his raspy breath. My eyes closed while my sobbing continued.

Suddenly, I felt two cold hands grab my shoulders and pulling me away. I didn't want to be moved away from Charlie, he needed me; but something stronger was holding me in place as I tried to fight my way back to him.

"Bella, don't fight me. Carlisle will look after him." Edward said turning me away from my father.

I looked over my shoulder at Carlisle who was performing CPR on Charlie.

"Get her out of here, now!" Carlisle ordered without halting his actions.

My brain wasn't making anything work except my eyes which were fixed on Charlie. Edward picked me up and carried me up the stairs. I fought him to get back to Charlie, he needed me. Still I was no match for Edward's superior strength.

"Bella, calm down, he's going to be alright. Shhh, Bella. He'll be alright." Edward said. I was still sobbing, but stopped fighting to get back downstairs. "Everything will be alright, love. Just settle down now." I curled into his chest as he rocked me back and forth in the chair.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward kept me up in my room even when I heard the paramedics coming into the house. My sobs were becoming controllable, but I was still crying all over Edward's shirt. He rocked me continually whispering that everything will be alright. I tried to believe him, but I was too frightened. Finally, I heard the ambulance drive down the street and that's when Carlisle came up slowly to my room.

His face was calm and composed, but still easy to read.

"It appears that your father had a mild heart attack. From all the stress that he's been through this week, and from a poor diet over the years, his heart wasn't in that great of health. Trust me Bella, he will be alright."

"Thank you." My voice was barely any higher than a whisper and somewhat shaky.

Carlisle smiled then left the room, Edward continued to rock me on his lap, but my tears continued to fall. He kept humming my lullaby to me which was soothing, but not fully helping.

Later that night, Carlisle and Edward took me back to their grand house where I went straight to bed without looking at anyone in the eye. Edward stayed at my side comforting me, but looking at the dark circles under his black eyes I knew he needed to leave to hunt soon.

"When's Alice coming back?" I asked after an hour of silence.

"She'll be here in less than an hour. Bella, I'm not leaving you." He replied stroking his fingers through my hair.

"You can go when she comes back and when I'm asleep." My crying was under control, but my voice still sounded hoarse.

"Fine, but, Bella, you need to eat something before I go. You've barely eaten all day."

"I'm not hungry, I'm just tired."

"I know, love, but you need to eat."

"No, I don't."

"I'll hunt if you eat." He compromised.

"Fine," I relented knowing that this was not going to be a battle that I could win easily.

"Do you want to go downstairs or be served in bed?"

"I want to go downstairs. Everyone is probably worried about me."

"Come here, let me help you." He got up and held his arms out to me, but I only grabbed them intending on walking myself.

Before heading downstairs I went into the bathroom to wash my face a bit. My face was red and blotchy from crying, and the cool water really helped.

Edward kept his arm around me while we walked downstairs into the living room. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Only Rosalie looked up at me with remorse in her eyes, I gave her a friendly smile in return.

Esme was already in the kitchen when we arrived.

"Hello Bella, what are you hungry for, dear?"

I shrugged my shoulders as Edward helped me on the barstool. I put on head on my folded arms on the counter.

"I grabbed some of your leftover lasagna before we left last night. Would you like that?" She asked again.

"Sure." I answered solemnly.

Edward sat next to me while Esme pulled out the leftovers and reheated it in the microwave. Before the food was done, Carlisle walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face that was supposed to be contagious. Everyone else in the room caught it except for me. I watched my food turn in the microwave in front of me losing my train of thought as the seconds rolled by. The beeping of the machine woke me up out of my hypnotic daze.

"Here you go, Bella, eat up." Esme said handing me my plate with a glass of soda.

"What, you aren't going to make me drink milk?" I turned slightly to Edward with a small smile on my face.

"I figured one glass wouldn't hurt." He answered kissing me on the cheek.

The smell of the food made my stomach growl so fiercely surprising me.

As I was eating Emmett and Rosalie came wondering into the kitchen.

"Is it more entertaining to watch me eat than to watch the TV?" I asked them.

"You're just more entertaining to watch altogether." Emmett chuckled.

"I have to say you guys were more entertaining to watch at dinner the other night."

"It really was delicious, Bella." Esme replied.

I couldn't help, but smile at her comment, although, I knew it was a fib on her end.

When I was finally done with my supper, Edward took my dishes out of my hands and cleaned them before I could jump down to wash them myself.

"Hey, I'm a big girl didn't you know that?" I asked when he came back to my side.

"I'm not sure that he does or else he would…" Before Emmett could finish his sentence Edward raced after him out of the room.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with those boys." Esme said holding her hands up like she was surrendering.

"We'll deal with them when they get it out of their systems, sweetheart." Carlisle assured her kissing her hair.

"Hey, there are children still in the room you two. Come on, Bella, you can eat your dessert with me in the living room while we watch TV." Rosalie offered with a sincere smile.

"Um thanks, Rosalie." I answered grabbing the cookies that Esme laid out of me on the counter.

The boys still fought while Rosalie and I sat on the couch watching a chick-flick movie. Surprisingly, Rosalie didn't make me feel unwanted. We laughed together at the funny parts and ogled at the cute guys.

"Mind if I join you two?" Alice asked suddenly appearing at my side still wearing her baby belly.

"Hey Alice, find anything good?" I asked.

"Nothing but lots of elk and deer, of course, someone wouldn't let me track the carnivores." She answered looking over at Jasper who was starting to walk up the stairs with a puzzled face.

"Same drill as always, Emmett made a stupid joke—or was about to—Edward took offense and went after him." Rosalie explained.

"Ah. Well, I don't think I'll get in the middle of that. What's that smell?" Jasper asked wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"It's probably my dinner. You know the one you loved so much the other night, Jasper?" I asked back.

"Oh yeah, it was good, Bella, but except next time could you add some blood instead of sauce please."

"Ok, if you could grab me some animal blood that would be great. Would you like deer or grizzly?"

"That's very funny you two. Ready for bed yet?" Edward asked coming down the stairs with Emmett following behind him rubbing the back of his head.

"Rosie, Edward hurt me. Can you kiss it to make it better?" Emmett asked sounding like a little toddler and looking like one with his pouting face.

"Sorry sweets, but you had to start it." She answered winking at me and Alice.

"But Rosalie..." He tried again.

"Sorry Em, but you made your bed now you have to sleep in it." She added sounding a little seductive.

Looking at Emmett and the other guys, they all had the same ideas going through their minds. Edward and Carlisle were no exceptions.

"Um I see where this is going, and I think we might want to RUN, GIRLS!" Alice yelled picking me up and running out the front door with Rosalie and Esme close behind us.

Before we made it very far into the surrounding woods, a white flash encircled us causing the women to back up into a small circle. Alice set me on the ground as the guys moved in on their targets. Crouched down like they were hunting.

"Edward, don't you dare."

"Carlisle, don't you think you are acting a bit juvenile?"

"Emmett, I'm not into that tonight."

"Jasper, you wouldn't hurt your unborn child would you?"

"Sorry ladies, but you've awaken a few predators. Prepare to be hunted." Carlisle answered.

In a split second, Edward changed into a white flash and I was flung cross his shoulder being carried off into the house. The other men carried the women in the same direction and in the same fashion; walking at a slower pace when we entered the house.

"Edward Cullen, put me down now!" I ordered.

"Nope," He answered carrying me up the stairs with the others still following us.

"Jasper, you are not going to try that." Alice squealed.

"Come on, Alice, you know you want to." He replied.

"No I don't, and eww, Carlisle, I do not need that in my head right now." Alice squealed again.

"That's why for me he's blocking his thoughts." Edward chuckled.

"Good for you, but bad for me; and what are you planning on doing with her, Edward? I can't get a clear picture." She inquired.

"I'll let Bella tell you tomorrow." He answered.

"Don't you need to hunt?" I asked.

"What do you think Emmett and I were doing when I was chasing him?" He replied.

"You boys are so sneaking at times." Esme said.

"We know, mom. Come on, Rosie, time for bed. Nighty-night, boys," Emmett said slapping Rosalie's butt. She just growled at him, but not an angry growl.

"Night," The boys said while the girls tried to get away with no success.

I grabbed onto the door frame with a firm grip, but Edward was still able to pull me into the room and plopped me onto the bed before I could blink.

"What's the big idea, Edward?" I demanded sitting back up.

He just smiled his crooked smile as he locked the door and turned the lights off so that only the source of light was coming from the moon.

"Lay down, Bella." He ordered.

I folded my arms across my chest, "No." I barked.

"You're going to be difficult I see, a spoiled little child. That will not be tolerated." His crooked smile had now changed into a devilish smile as he walked towards me.

I began to move away from his approach, but before I could jump off the bed Edward grabbed my ankle preventing me from making my escape.

No sooner than I felt his cold touch on my foot did I feel myself being turned over so that I was lying on my belly. I tried to get up, but he quickly straddled my hips pushing gently—and somewhat firmly—down on my shoulders keeping me in place.

"Edward." I grunted under him. He wasn't hurting me, but this was annoying.

"Relax Bella." I felt his icy breathe blowing in my ear which made me shiver.

His hands moved down my shoulders to the hem of my shirt. Lifting it up so that only his hands could go under, but like the last time they didn't reach very high.

"Edward, stop torturing me." I tried to whine, but it came out as more of a moan.

"You think this is torturous?" He asked as his thumbs dug a little deeper into my skin. I groaned at the pleasure.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What about this?" He asked as his fingers curled so that they tickled my sides.

"Edward, stop." I cried out laughing and wiggling to try to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

He pulled his hands out from under my shirt to hold me down again as the last of my laughter died down.

"Are you going to get off me now?" I asked.

"Are you going to try to run away from me again?" He asked back.

"Maybe," I answered.

I heard him chuckle as he moved so that I was lying on my stomach on top of his body.

"I can't wait for the day when I get to hold you down and torture you for a change." I said a little seductively.

"You torture me every minute of every day by not allowing me to listen to your thoughts." He answered.

"Even then I would torture you."

"How would you go about doing that?"

"By testing how much self-control you really have."

"My family tests me every minute of every day, and I always pass with flying colors."

"Yes, but I am a stricter teacher, so my tests are a bit harder."

"What would your tests be like?"

"Well, I am the only one who has seen me naked before."

I felt him growl playfully under me which made me laugh.

"You would be an evil teacher." He grinned.

I snickered at his comment and started to kiss his neck down to the exposed areas of his chest. I felt him purring under my lips.

He pulled my head up so that I could see his butterscotch-colored eyes smoldering telling me that my teasing was getting a little out of hand.

I kissed his lips once more then slid off to the side of his body to lie on the bed. He rolled me over onto my stomach so that he could begin rubbing my back once more. I settled down under the soft movements of Edward's hands on my bare skin. It didn't take long before I was relaxed enough for sleep to come to me.

The sound of the phone the next morning woke me up, but I decided to ignore it until I remembered what happened yesterday.

"Is it Charlie?" I turned to ask Edward.

"Yes, but you should rest." He answered.

I jumped out of bed, not wanting to listen to him. I wanted to hear how Charlie was.

I ran down the stairs too fast that my feet got caught on something on the flat surface causing me to fall down the rest of the way.

Carlisle caught me before my face made contact with the ground.

"Thanks." I breathed.

"You're welcome, but slow down." He said placing me back on my feet at the landing of the stairs.

When I rounded the corner of the kitchen, Esme was looking out the window talking on the phone.

"I'm glad you are feeling better, Charlie. Oh, Bella just woke up and would like to talk to you. Alright here she is." She said turning towards me.

I grabbed the phone with a little more force than necessary, but I was dying to talk to Charlie.

"Dad, are you ok?" I said.

"Hey Bella, yeah I'm fine. A little out of it because of all the meds the doctors keep pumping into me, but I'm alright. How about you, you sound a bit winded."

"Well after seeing my father having a heart attack in front of me can really knock the wind right out of you."

"Yeah, and about what I was saying before, I'm sorry Bella. I did not mean to take it out on you."

"I understand, dad. It's been a hard week for me too."

"So I've heard."

"Oh no, dad," This was not good.

"Some of the nurses have been talking about the Swan girl and her abusive boyfriend. Is there any truth to that, Bella?"

"Ah, dad, no there is no truth to that and I wish that people would stop being so judgmental." Edward's hand appeared on my shoulder telling me to calm down or else I was going to end up in a bed next to Charlie.

"It's alright, Bella, sometimes people get concerned and don't know when to stop. But you would tell me if there is something wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, dad, I'm stronger than you think I am."

"Yeah, you had to be to raise that mother of yours and me."

"Oh dad, don't start getting so mushy with me."

He laughed slightly. I could hear him starting to get dozy probably from the medication.

"Dad, I think you should go to sleep now. You sound tired."

"That's what the doctors have been saying for about an hour now, but I had to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine, dad, really I am."

"Alright, I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, dad. Now go to sleep and maybe I'll come by to check up on you." I added looking at Edward.

"Ok, maybe later, but now I think those drugs are starting to pull me down, Bells. See ya later."

"Ok, sweet dreams, dad."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I thought I heard him starting to snore as he hung up the phone on his end which made me smile.

As I turned around, Esme was still standing next to me with her arms crossed like a mother scolding her child.

"Sorry I snatched the phone out of your hand like that, Esme. I was just in a hurry." I smiled apologetically.

Her face brightened up into an understanding smile, "I know dear. I forgive you."

"So can we make a trip to the hospital to see Charlie later?" I asked Edward.

He turned his head to the door that led to the living room. Carlisle was standing by the frame thinking. When he smiled I knew what the answer was.

"Thank you." I said running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome, but I don't think you should see him until around 3:00 this afternoon. He's going to need rest for a while."

"I understand. What time is it now?" Looking outside it was still dark out.

"5:30 in the morning. I told you to rest, Bella." Edward answered.

"You know I couldn't when I heard that Charlie was on the phone."

"Yeah, I sensed that when you nearly took Esme's arm off to grab the phone."

"Very funny, Edward," Esme replied slapping his arm, "Bella, would you like breakfast now or a little later?"

"Um, probably right now, I'm too excited to sleep." I answered.

"I could help you with that you know?" Edward said coming closer to me with that hunting look he had on last night.

"Edward." I warned.

"That's settled then, but it also means you will have to go to bed early tonight, young lady." Esme said sounding like a mother again.

"Alright, how about I show you how to make French toast?" I offered.

"That sounds interesting, is it really from France though?" She asked.

"I don't know, but it sure is good." I replied.


	9. Chapter 9

"So where are the others," I asked as I was taking the last bit of my French toast, "Emmett usually loves to watch me eat."

"I had to kick them all out about an hour after you feel asleep or else they would have woken you up with their…um…activities." Edward answered.

I gave a giggle understanding what activities he was talking about.

"Edward, I don't think Bella wants those ideas running through her head this early." Esme said.

"It's ok, Esme. Breakfast was great, but I think I'm going to get around before Alice comes back and wants to dress me herself." I replied getting up from the table.

"I'll take care of the dishes, mom." Edward announced taking my dishes and swiftly moving to the sink.

"Thanks, son,"

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I'll have to leave you all alone for a while. The hospital called and they are in need of a surgeon at 8:00 in the morning. I'll be back later." Carlisle announced kissing me and Esme on the forehead and squeezing Edward's shoulder before walking out to the garage.

"Try not to fall asleep during surgery, dear. You didn't get that much sleep from last night." Esme called after him before I heard his car start.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked Edward.

"Would you want to know about Charlie and Renee's nighttime activities from when they were together?" He asked back.

"No and now I hate the picture you put into my head."

"You're welcome. Now go get around before Alice comes home."

"Thanks." I kissed him before I jumped down from the stool.

A few hours later, I was fully dressed and absorbed into my homework that when Alice finally came home, she didn't give me a make-over—but she did try until Edward put his foot down.

I finished my homework by 11:00 and was starting to feel a little sleepy.

"Bella, if you want to go take a nap it's alright. I'll wake you up later to see if you still want to go see Charlie at the hospital." Edward said.

"But I'm not…" Before I could finish my protesting, a yawn proved me wrong.

"You're not what, Bella?"

"Alright I'm tired, but I think Jasper is doing something."

"Very funny, I would know if Jasper is trying anything." He countered, tapping his head with his finger.

"I hate taking naps when I already feel like a baby here."

"Well Bella, you are the baby in the family." Emmett replied.

"And you always will be." Alice added.

"Gee thanks, guys." I rolled my eyes.

"Enough stalling, Bella, it's time for you to sleep." Edward said using a somewhat serious tone.

I just gave him a playful shove then got up from the dining room chair to go upstairs. Of course, Edward followed me.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep not even bothering to throw the covers over me.

A few hours later, I was awoken by a horrible crash that came from the living room downstairs.

"Boys, that's enough fighting. Bella is trying to sleep upstairs." I heard Esme yell.

"It's ok, Esme, I'm awake now." I called as I sat up.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Edward asked, his arm still wrapped around my waist.

"What time is it?"

"Almost two in the afternoon, I thought you were going to sleep longer until two idiots decided to start a fight."

"Well then it's a good thing they did because I really want to go see Charlie." I said with a smirk.

"Bella, don't encourage them." I heard Esme call from downstairs.

"Sorry, Esme," I called back.

"Are you sure you're not going to go back to sleep?" Edward asked.

I leaned down to kiss him on the lips, "Nope."

"Ok, we'll leave for the hospital at three. Agreed?"

"2:30."

"2:45."

"And not a minute later,"

"Deal," We shook on it.

Until 2:45, I ate lunch and watched TV with the others; but I kept watching the clock. It didn't move fast enough for me. Then finally, at 2:40 I ran up and grabbed my shoes and jacket then ran back downstairs to jump into the Edward's car. All the while, I kept tripping; but that barely slowed me down. Of course, I heard everyone laughing as I did; including Edward.

"Ready?" He asked when I made it to the garage.

"Yup," I answered.

"Wait Bella, Edward, don't forget your baby." Alice said bouncing into the garage.

Before I could argue she slipped it on my stomach.

"Alice…"

"Bella," She gave me that look that meant don't argue.

I looked to Edward for help, but he just shrugged his shoulders in response to my silent pleas for help.

"Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Love to, but I have shopping to do. You should see the baby clothes that Mrs. Hatchet is going to give us on Monday. Yuck." She answered.

"Alice, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't be shopping for baby clothes for this assignment. It would only hurt you in the end, sugar." Jasper answered coming in the garage.

"But Jasper…" He put his fingers over her lips to get her to stop.

"Alice, I think Charlie would love to see you." I offered again.

"No it's ok, Bella, you need to see Charlie not me. Tell him I said hi though." She answered when Jasper dropped his hand.

"I will. Bye." I said climbing into the car.

"Edward, do you think people will get the wrong idea when I walk into the hospital like this and with you?" I asked when we pulled into a parking spot at the hospital.

"That's why Alice gave it to you in the first place. She didn't foresee any problems. She's not always trying to torture you, Bella." He answered.

"Thanks; now come on, slow poke." I teased climbing out of the car.

Alice and Edward had been right, no one said anything about my stomach, but we did get some looks from a few patients as we walked to Charlie's room.

"Bella," He greeted when we walked into the room.

"Hey dad, how are you?" I asked walking over to him and hugging him. As horrific as this week had been, it felt like Charlie and I were growing closer together.

"I think these doctors need to take it easy with the morphine. I'm starting to get a hangover every time I wake up."

"I know how that feels, but trust me the rest is worth it."

"Well, I see that baby of yours still hasn't come out yet."

"Nope, Monday afternoon is the due date."

"I've heard more of those rumors and what's been going on in town while I was gone. Been a tough week for ya, hasn't it?" He was fishing for information. Luckily he was more open-minded than some of the other gossipers in town.

"It has been, I've been worrying about you; and then all these rumors about me and Edward, it's been taking their toll on me. None of the rumors are true dad, you know that."

"I do know that, and let me tell ya, not that many people can hold on to their own like you can, kid." He chuckled.

"I had Edward and his family for support, but also I think I inherited your strength, dad. That's what kept me going this week."

"I'm glad to hear that, although, I'm not sure you inherited much from your old man."

"I bed to differ, dad."

"Sorry to break up this little reunion, Chief Swan, but we have to check up on that heart of yours. We don't want a repeat now do we?" The nurse asked walking into the room like she really wanted to break up our reunion.

"Sorry kid."

"I understand, dad. I'll see you later."

"Ok."

With that, I gave him a kiss on the forehead then walked out of the room with Edward behind me.

A tear came down my cheek, but Edward caught it before I could.

"Don't worry, Bella, he'll be alright." He assured me.

"I know that, I'm just so happy that things are finally turning around." I exclaimed.

"Yes they are, and tomorrow will be the best day because tomorrow our baby will be born." He stroked my massive stomach as we felt another kick from the baby.

"I've hardly felt it all week, but tomorrow I'll be glad when it is off my body and my back can finally heal." I joked.

The rest of my stay at the Cullen house was fun… although, Alice was being a pain. She got grounded by Esme and Jasper for trying to shop for baby supplies, so she turned to torturing me for the afternoon with make-overs. Edward didn't even bother to help when I called for him. So I grounded him from staying with me while I slept for the night. I don't know who it was harder for, him or me?

The next day I was looking forward to Health class, I was ready to for this baby to get off my stomach. Although, the back pain was worth it when I got massages from Edward. I just hoped that it would continue even after this assignment is over.

When we finally got to Health class, the room was turned into a sort of delivery room.

"Ok mothers, time for you to go into labor. Fathers, help your wives get on the beds." Mrs. Hatchet yelled over the class's loud voices.

Edward picked me up at the door and carried me to our back table which had been turned into a bed, but still wasn't very comfortable. Jasper did the same for Alice.

"Ok, fathers, since there are no midwives here you will be the ones to deliver the babies," Mrs. Hatchet continued, "The upper part of the baby belly is Velcro just lift it free and take a look at your new baby. There is a blanket on your chairs and the color of the blanket will tell you what the baby's sex is."

"Ready?" Edward asked lifting my shift up carefully.

"Yes." I sighed.

With one swift movement, Edward pulled back the Velcro and pulled out our new baby.

"Fathers, there is the cord that is attached to both your wives and the babies. This is actually the plug that connected the baby to its timer. Disconnect it at the baby's bellybutton." Mrs. Hatchet instructed.

When Edward pulled the cord away, the baby started to cry as did all the babies in the room. I felt bad for Jasper when I looked at him. He looked pained from all the feeling of panic coming from the other students, I'm sure.

"Don't worry about the cries. At least we know that the babies are alive and healthy." Mrs. Hatchet added.

"Do you want to hold him?" Edward asked. He had already bundled up our baby in a blue blanket and it was quieting down as he rocked it.

"Maybe he'd like his mama best." I replied reaching out for the doll.

It did actually stop in my arms.

"Maybe you should be a mother." Edward said quietly, but I knew the reasons behind those words.

"I'm too young to think about that, Edward. All I want is you." I retorted stroking his cheek with the back of my fingers.

"So Bella, what did you have?" Alice asked sitting up with her baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"What color do you see, Alice?" I asked back.

"Ok, what are you going to name him?" She winked. She already saw what we picked.

"Good point, Miss Cullen. I'm passing around these folders. Inside are a schedule for when who is keeping watch over the baby and a birth certificate. By next Monday, you will turn this folder and all of its contents in including a three page report on the week's events. These include family time, arguments you may have had as parents, things like that. Mothers, pull off you baby bellies and hand those babies over to the fathers so that you can come up to these boxes and go shopping for what your child needs."

"Did someone say shopping?" Alice perked up handing her bundle to Jasper.

Edward took our baby before I could ask, and before Alice practically dragged me to the front of the room like she did during the mock weddings.

Mrs. Hatchet was holding a large box with dozens of plastic packages filled with baby supplies. Some were pink while the others were blue.

"Well this isn't much of a selection." Alice whined.

I picked up a pink package and threw it to her. "This is just for the week, Alice." I whispered to her.

She just pouted then danced back to her husband and plastic child.

I grabbed the first blue package I could then hurry back to Edward. The line was starting to get busy.

Alice starting to open the package, and her frown was not getting any better. She hated the simple needs for the baby. She would have been the kind of mother who would have spoiled her children.

"Alright class, for the rest of the period you are to fill out all of your materials in your folders. Today is your first day as parents, so please begin the adventure." Mrs. Hatchet announced.

"First things first we need a name." Edward said taking out the birth certificate.

"How does Edward sound?" He looked at me in surprise, "As in the third."

"Good call, now for a middle name, how about Charlie?" It was my turn to be surprised.

"Edward Charlie Cullen."

"The third,"

"I like it."

"Me too, but I've always liked the name Alexander for a boy." Alice said giggling from her desk.

"What did you name your baby girl?" I asked.

"Mary Elizabeth Whitlock Cullen." She answered looking at her little bundle adoringly.

"That's perfect, but I thought you hated the name Mary." I asked quietly so that only the vampires could hear me.

"I don't hate the name Mary, but I didn't think it was for me." She answered back.

Suddenly my little Edward began to cry as did some of the other babies in the room.

"Sounds like its feeding time. You can actually put water in bottles and the baby will drink it, but guess what will happen later?" Mrs. Hatchet explained over the crying.

"Great diaper duty. I wasn't wishing for that." I said.

"Well, this was supposed to be pretty believable." Edward replied grabbing the baby bottle and walking over to the sink with about everyone else, but unlike him they were all in a hurry to stop the loud noise coming from the dolls.

When Edward came back, I took the bottle from him and stuck it into the doll's mouth. It instantly shut up. The noise level came back down to normal as everyone else did the same thing.

"I don't think I'm going to like the crying sounds." I admitted.

Edward just chuckled at my statement then picked up the birth certificate once more to complete it.

"So what should the schedule be?" I asked kind of getting an idea of how it would go.

"Well, I think we should be together as much as possible during the day. I'll give up my beauty sleep to watch him at night." Edward replied. I was dead on.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed coming closer for a kiss which Edward didn't hesitate to comply with.

The rest of class went well, our work was done early and Mrs. Hatchet allowed us to chat for the rest of the hour. Mostly, it was just us getting use to our new babies. I felt bad for Jasper and Alice for baby Mary Elizabeth did not like to sit for too long. By the time the bell rang, they were tired of the crying.

However, little Edward was the same way only opposite. He did not like to be moved around. This is going to be a long week.

Edward took the baby while I went to gym and poor Jasper got stuck with his little daughter.

After gym, I came out with new bruises on my legs. We started soccer today and the ball seemed to be attracted to me. I could barely carry myself to the car.

"Where's the baby?" I asked when I caught up to Edward and the family.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone, but we put them in the trunk." Edward whispered.

I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but I laughed anyways. I guess these babies and vampires don't mix well.

"What did you do to them, kill them?" I joked.

"Not yet." Alice muttered under her breath.

"Just give them some time and they will warm up to you. " I said. "After all, you are her parents."

"Yes, but now I'm glad that she's no real or else this little vampire would kill her if she doesn't shut up." She seethed.

"Alice, calm down." I soothed. "Babies just take time to get used to. If you stay calm then so will she."

"Thanks Bells, but now even if I could have children I don't think I'll be able to handle it." She admitted. Jasper pulled her close to his body.

"That's what fathers are for." I giggled pointing at Jasper.

"I feel the same way, Ali." He said. "Although, I wouldn't mind ripping out that doll's battery for the rest of the week." He chuckled.

Jasper's words sparked my mind's wheels to start turning.

I still had not forgiven Mike for his rash behavior, and looking at him and Jessica trying to deal with their own screaming child, a plan formulated in my mind.

"I like the way you think, Bella." Alice giggled.

"Who knew you were so diabolical, my love." Edward kissed my neck.

"I can feel the mischievous, but I would like to be let in on the actual plan, please." Jasper said.

"Wait until we get back to your place. I don't think my idea is good enough and I know Emmett could come up with a few ideas."

It was surprising on the way home that the babies actually stayed quiet. I made the others pull the dolls out of the trunk before we left the school's parking lot. They seemed relieved about the crying for a while. Who knew how long this would last though?

However, when we came home, Emmett grabbed his little nephew out of my hands which made both babies start fussing again.

Edward handed me the baby before running towards his brother. I hope he doesn't have the belief that women are solely the caretakers. This is the 21st century not the early 20th.

"I hope Edward leaves some pieces of Emmett for us to kick around." Jasper grumbled trying to help Alice quiet down their baby.

I continued to rock little E until he quieted down enough then Mary Elizabeth got the hint as well.

"Thank god." Alice whispered.

"One day down, six more to go." I said.

Alice's face was full of love for the plastic doll as well as pain. She was going to treasure this time because it would be the only chance she will get in this life.

As I looked down at my pretend daughter, I heard Angela's words ringing in my head. Could I be a good mother?


End file.
